Quiero Alcanzarte
by creeptard
Summary: Universo alterno donde el joven Zoro se adapta a la vida de la ciudad, encontrando más de lo que esperaba en ella. Mihawk/Zoro, Mihawk/Shanks
1. Capítulo 1

**Notas de Autor:**

Fanfic basado en un universo alterno, se pretende manejar Lemon en capítulos futuros (si llega a gustar la historia), pero por ahora es tan solo la introducción.

Se aceptan comentarios, críticas y consejos, solo no sean muy severos con este principiante por favor ^^.

Sin más, aquí el capitulo.

**Capitulo 1.- ****_Rencuentro._**

Esa mañana de lunes, como cualquier otra, las calles estaban plagadas de gente con prisa, todos corriendo de un lado a otro tarde para el trabajo, la escuela o alguna cita. El estrés de las ciudades grandes llegaba a ser agobiante, pero el joven que ya antes había vivido en alguna no se dejo aplastar por ello.

Un par de meses antes recibió la invitación de un viejo amigo para ir a visitarlo y si aún no había decidido donde estudiar la universidad, darle la oportunidad a una que pensó le seria de su agrado. Aparte de eso y la dirección, el mail no tenía más información al respecto y sin nada mejor que hacer el joven Zoro se aventuro a ir.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, el muchacho llamo a la puerta del departamento en la dirección y un sujeto de nariz grande le abrió la puerta.

-¡Hey Zoro! Te esperaba aquí hace 3 horas ¿Dónde te habías metido? De seguro te perdiste.

-¡Claro que no! Solo… el autobús se retraso. –Invento como escusa.

-Aja…

-¿Qué? –Agrego con tono amenazante el peli verde.

-Nada, nada… Pasa. –Dijo entrando al pequeñísimo departamento donde había lienzos trabajados a medias o rotos, pinturas tiradas manchando el suelo y un montón de material fotográfico en la basura. –Disculpa el desastre pero habrá una exhibición en una semana y no logro hacer algo lo suficientemente bueno.

-Ohh.-Exclamo observando los cuadros incompletos que variaban desde campos de flores, pasando por guerreros, hasta mujeres haciendo alguna labor. –Creí que lo tuyo era hacer cosas raras más… mecánicas.

-Claro, en mi carrera llevo eso pero aparte hace tiempo me metí a unos cursos para ayudar a aliviar el estrés de los estudiantes pero… Fue contraproducente, no tienes idea de todas las exigencias del arte. –Dramatizo la última parte tirándose en su pequeño taburete.

Roronoa no pudo evitar sonreír, hacía tanto que se había separado de sus amigos para ir a su ciudad natal, que había olvidado lo ocurrentes que llegaban a ser.

-No veo cual es el problema, a mi me parecen buenas…

-Eso es porque tienes tanto sentido artístico como una roca.

-Oye… -Lanzo una bola de papel que encontró a la nuca del artista.

-Ya, ya –Puso las manos a modo de defensa riendo -lo que tiene de importante es que un magnate excéntrico da la clase de pintura y dirección de artes en general, y el mismo es quien patrocinara esta exposición para… -Tomo pose de hombre elegante tratando de imitar al dichoso profesor. –Darles la oportunidad a los verdaderos artistas de sobresaltar y los que no… que dejen de perder su tiempo y busquen algo mejor para ellos ahora que son jóvenes.

-Vaya manera de aplastar un sueño.

-Esta bien, es mejor saberlo ahora que cuando estés muriendo de hambre en alguna esquina, no es fácil vivir de esto.

-Si tú lo dices. –Concedió al fin el invitado, haciendo lugar en lo que parecía un sillón para acostarse. –¿A qué universidad te referías en el mail? Busque un poco en internet y no encontré nada "impresionante" por aquí, aparte de en la que estudias tu.

-Exacto.

-No es tan diferente de la que esta en mi ciudad…

-Déjame terminar. –Lo interrumpió Ussop. –Aparte del programa normal, tienen este programa "anti estrés" donde están implementadas artes, deportes y cosas como cocina y mil y una más, pero eso no es por lo que te llame… En ese programa hace casi medio año, cuando el nuevo director tomo el lugar y comenzó a dar clases creí conocerlo de algún lugar y tras mucho pensarlo recordé de donde.

El muchacho de cabellera verde levanto una ceja un poco más interesando en el asunto.

-Cuando niños te la pasabas hablando de un sujeto compulsivamente y comprando revistas donde salía y diciendo que un día serias como el… -Hizo una pausa dramática disfrutando la cara de sorpresa de su amigo. –Pues resulta que el magnificente Dracule Mihawk también es un artista millonario y tomo un puesto en el lugar más prestigioso, aunque sigue corriendo un dojo propio o algo así con diferentes disciplinas.

La cara de Zoro reflejaba gusto y una enorme sorpresa, había admirado a aquel hombre desde su infancia y siempre juro que un día llegaría a su nivel y lo vencería, pero hacía un año que Mihawk anunció su retiro del mundo del deporte y con ello se fue la oportunidad de cumplir su deseo. Pero ahora estaba en la misma ciudad, sabía que alguien como el no podía simplemente dejar todo eso de lado y si ahora tenía un dojo podría unirse y asediarlo hasta que lo enfrentara y así demostrar, demostrarse a sí mismo que todo lo que entreno y a lo que se dedico por años había valido la pena. En torneos escolares, incluso nacionales siempre triunfo y brillo por su técnica, pero él no podía llamarse el mejor si no derrotaba a "El mejor".

-Creo que me acabas de convencer. –Admitió Roronoa todavía perdido en su ensoñación.

-Si bueno, primero tendrías que hacerte alumno de la universidad.

-Eso es pan comido, aplicare en la siguiente convocatorio y veras como todo sale bien.

-Falta un mes para eso… ¿Qué harás hasta entonces?

El muchacho de cabello verde se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-Instalarme… Buscar un trabajo, donde vivir, no se… Quizá vea eso del dojo del que hablabas…

Ussop se puso a reír histéricamente tras eso, ganándose un golpe de parte de su amigo cuando lo desesperó.

-¿De qué demonios te ríes?

-¿Tienes una idea de lo caro que es ese lugar?

-Podría pedir trabajo ahí mismo, en casa trabajé en el del padre de una buena amiga… -Pauso unos segundos dándole su respectivo respeto al recuerdo y continuo. –Dinero, donde entrenar y aparte el lugar es de mi antiguo ídolo… Tres pájaros de un tiro.

-Seguro…

Con eso decidido los jóvenes pasaron el resto del día poniéndose al tanto de sus respectivas vidas, descansaron y acordaron que Zoro se quedaría con él hasta que encontrara un empleo y se pudiera pagar un lugar propio.

Al otro día Ussop con cámara en mano, lo invito a ir de visita con el resto de sus amigos que probablemente les encantaría verlo.

Volverse a encontrar con ellos fue un río de emociones, los nervios le atormentaban ¿Cuánto habrían crecido?, ¿Cuánto habrían cambiado?, ¿Lo recordarían?...

Fácilmente desapareció esa sensación cuando le recibieron de la manera más natural. Luffy, su mejor amigo en aquellos tiempos y a quien más había extrañado, le dedico su típica y amplia sonrisa llena de emoción, antes de atacarlo con comentarios sin sentido y asegurando al final qué no se iría de su lado otra vez. Ver a Sanji fue lo qué más nervioso le puso, era curioso como el remolinillo en sus cejas parecía haber cambiado de lugar, recordó el primer beso que recibió en su vida, el primer y último beso que compartió con el rubio justo antes de partir, no estaba muy seguro de cómo aproximarse a el, pero el inicio de una pelea estupida le dio la confianza necesaria para recordar que era su amigo y que siempre lo sería aunque no le entendiera del todo. Ver a Chopper y a Nami fue imposible, pues ambos estaban fuera de la ciudad, el primero por una beca en America para estudiar en la mejor universidad, y la segunda por que después de mucho tiempo había decidido dedicarse a conocer el mundo antes de sentar cabeza en algún lugar.

Tras casi 5 años de haberse separado, todos habían crecido, decidido lo que esperaban para su futuro y aunque lucían diferentes, de alguna manera seguían siendo los mismos.

Fueron de aquí - allá, jugaron, pelearon, se metieron en problemas y salieron de ellos, cada momento siendo documentado en fotos por Ussop.

Su fiesta de reencuentro termino rápido, muy en contra de los deseos de todos, pero era inicio de semana y había labores que cumplir.

-No importa… No es como si me fuera a ir pronto. –Tranquilizó el peliverde a Luffy. –Ya habrá tiempo de seguir.

Con la seguridad de volverse a encontrar, cada quien regreso a sus respectivos hogares. El muchacho de nariz larga se dedico a limpiar una habitación que usaba como bodega de todos sus inventos y "arte", para dejarle donde dormir a Zoro, mientras este tomaba una ducha.

Por la madrugada se encerró en el baño, transformándolo en un cuarto oscuro para revelar las fotos del día y tomando una que llamo su atención rápidamente susurro para si mismo.

-Ohhh… Esta es perfecta.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2.- ****_La Oferta._**

La semana restante para la exhibición de arte de parte de los alumnos concluyo, se reunieron en un enorme y pulcro salón donde se habían acomodado muros delgados para que los muchachos pudieran demostrar su talento, todos solían estar muy seguros de su propio trabajo y no les apenaba mostrarlo, pero al tratarse del director que tenían, aparte de contar con visitantes curiosos y publico normal, podían verse acaudalados hombres de sociedad, dispuestos a gastar fuertes sumas de dinero, aumentando infinitamente la presión en cada artista.

Y ahí estaban ellos, montando en un pequeño muro de metro y medio el material de Ussop. Contaba con 5 diferentes obras para mostrar pero siendo los nervios tan grandes, el de cabello rizado temblaba de pies a cabeza incapaz de hacer nada, por lo que Sanji se tomo la molestia de ayudarle con todo, aunque muy a regañadientes. Luffy y Zoro tampoco fueron de gran ayuda, el primero husmeaba por todos lados, haciendo escándalo de vez en vez y atacaba la mesa de bocadillos a una velocidad casi sobrehumana. Y el otro, el otro estaba tirado en un rincón junto a él nervioso Ussop, perdido en sus pensamientos, cabizbajo con un aura negra rodeándole.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? –Pregunto el rubio develando la primera obra, no muy seguro de si reírse o llorar.

Se trataba de una pequeña pintura, protagonizada por el mismo nariz larga que la hizo. Domaba mares furiosos en medio de una tormenta arriba de un barco pirata, el titulo de la pintura tampoco ayudaba mucho para mantener la seriedad. "El Increíble Capitán Ussop".

-Es un retrato de mis vidas pasadas. –Informo el autor, volviendo a un estado de seriedad y orgullo, aunque de manera graciosa, sus piernas seguían temblando por los nervios. –Obviamente fui un gran guerrero que…

El de ceja arremolinada lo ignoro olímpicamente volviendo a su labor, 2 pinturas más eran de la misma índole, y aunque Sanji admiraba mucho el talento de su amigo, no podía evitar sentirse apenado por su enorme ego. Antes de poder siquiera ver las últimas dos, la constante e irritante insistencia de Luffy por des aburrirse lo saco de sus casillas, ganándose con ello un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Oi, Marimo inútil! – Grito furioso caminando hacía el aludido –Se suponía que te encargarías de Luffy.

Pero Zoro ni siquiera levanto la vista para enfrentar al que le insultaba, atrayendo la mirada curiosa de Luffy.

-Está deprimido… -Informo el nariz larga colgando con cariño otro de sus trabajos, completamente diferente al resto pues se trataba de una bella joven rubia, que leía tranquilamente sentada junto a una ventana bien iluminada, el juego de luces en ella le daba un increíble aire nostálgico que se transmitía fácilmente.

-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Luffy mirándolo confundido.

-Fue a pedir trabajo al Dojo de su ídolo y lo corrieron, como un vil pordiosero, sin siquiera dejarlo hablar con el gerente. –Contesto sin volverse a ellos, sacando la última pieza de la exhibición. –Y luego vio los precios del lugar, no podría pagarlos ni con 3 empleos al día.

Sanji comenzó a carcajearse como desquiciado, haciendo que a Zoro se le saltara una vena con irritación.

-¡Marimo idiota! –Se burlaba a viva voz, soltando un montón de insultos debido a su ingenuidad. Atrayendo la atención del otro al fin, iniciaron una pelea aparatosa, ganándose ser expulsados por la seguridad del lugar.

El moreno de la enorme sonrisa solo miro divertido como se llevaban a sus dos amigos antes de regresar con Ussop, pero lo que vio le hizo hacer un sonido de asombro y gusto.

-¡La quiero! –Exigió tratando de arrancar la última obra del joven rizado, quien intento a toda costa detenerlo.

-¡No Luffy! ¡Basta! –Una pequeña pelea entre ellos, que llamo la atención de la gente hizo que el nariz larga al fin cediera. –Al menos espera al final de la exhibición…

-¡Bien! –Accedió sin ninguna queja.

Varios de sus compañeros lograron vender alguno de sus trabajos a un precio bastante alto, mientras otros quedaban desconsolados por las fuertes criticas.

Un hombre de apariencia totalmente excéntrica, con camisa de holanes y un gran afro, melodiosa voz y risa simpática, se acerco al espacio del nariz larga, admirando la técnica en sus trabajos y divertido por que se basaran en el mismo.

-¡Ohhh! –Exclamo al llegar al retrato de la bella Kaya. -¿Cuánto pides por ella muchacho? Y no te pongas tímido con los ceros Yo-ho-ho-ho. –Pregunto dispuesto a pagar mucho por ella.

-L-lo… Lo siento… -Tartamudeo por los nervios, feliz por el interés pero con un problema. –Ya… Ya tiene dueño…

-¡Yo-ho-ho-ho! –Se rió en respuesta, pensando que debía pertenecerle a la joven del cuadro, ya que se notaba el inmenso cariño con que lo pinto. –Qué lástima, es un magnífico trabajo… Y, es muy osado de tu parte presentar una fotografía. –Alago refiriéndose a la más pequeña de sus obras, con tantas técnicas de pintura y escultura, solían considerar ese tipo de arte como demasiado sencillo.

Con eso dicho el muchacho rizado cambio de humor, golpeándose el pecho con orgullo.

-Estoy feliz con ella, aunque… -Trago duro tratando de ocultar los nervios otra vez. –Aunque no sea bien recibida…

El altísimo hombre volvió a reír.

-¡La quiero!

Ante la petición, de la nada se metió el moreno de cabello lacio a la conversación, con un gesto de enojo.

-¡Es mía!

Ussop suspiro resignado ante su segunda venta negada y trato de sonreírle al hombre interesado en ella.

-Lo siento… También fue comprada ya…

El mayor los miro severamente unos instantes para luego dedicarle otra de sus curiosas risillas.

-Mi nombre es Brook, muchacho… -Informo sacando una tarjeta que ofrecerle al nariz larga. –Si alguna vez tienes tiempo, me encantaría que tomaras un par de fotografías de mi banda. –Luego se marcho a continuar recorriendo el lugar.

Luffy miro curioso la tarjeta que sostenía su amigo, para luego golpearle el hombro en señal de felicitación. Tal vez no había vendido ni uno de sus trabajos, pero había sido reconocido por su talento.

Para el final de la exposición a Luffy ya lo habían sacado también por molestar a varios clientes con sus constantes gritos y juegos, y Ussop solo esperaba que se fuera la última persona para recoger sus cosas. Poco antes de que eso pasara, llego el director y patrocinador de todo el evento, disculpándose por no haber podido estar presente debido a trabajo atrasado, recorrió cada pasillo dando consejos, felicitaciones y criticas devastadoras. Muchos se fueron al punto de las lágrimas, algunos por la crítica y otros por la felicidad de las grandes sumas en las que fue valuado su trabajo.

El joven de nariz larga, ya sin ninguno de sus amigos cerca que lo apoyara, se mordía las uñas con ansias y le temblaban las piernas, mientras los brillantes ojos dorados de su maestro revisaban su trabajo.

Tras el primer suspiro de decepción, el joven sintió que desfallecía.

-Deberías cambiar… -Comenzó el mayor. Ussop apretó los ojos sintiendo que se desmallaría, pensando que le diría que buscara otra cosa que hacer por qué no servía para eso. Pero lo que continúo lo dejo completamente sorprendido. -De temática, tienes mucho talento Ussop, solo necesitas mejores inspiraciones… Como esta. –Dijo cruzando los brazos para analizar con detenimiento la pintura de la joven. –Me sorprende que no la hayas vendido.

-Tu-tu-tuve varias ofertas…-Se apresuro a decir -P-pero no está a la venta… Ya tiene dueña…

Mihawk no dijo nada al respecto, pero cuando reparo en la fotografía del final, arrugo el ceño revisándola.

En sí, era bastante sencilla la fotografía, la protagonizaban dos jóvenes peleando, del rubio apenas alcanzabas a ver el perfil de su cara, pero desde el ángulo en el que estaba podías ver la tensión de los músculos de su espalda y piernas, demostrando que peleaba muy enserio, pero lo qué más llamo la atención del hombre, fue el joven de cabello verde con el que peleaba, irradiaba seguridad, fuerza, gusto por lo que estaba haciendo, sin cambiar la seriedad de su semblante, tenía mucha presencia y casi podías sentir su determinación a través del papel.

-¿Dónde la tomaste? –Pregunto sin alejar su atención de ella.

-Cerca de la estación, mis amigos comenzaron a pelear y no pude…

-¿Entonces los conoces? –Lo cortó totalmente desinteresado en el resto de la historia.

-S-si… deben estar afuera esperándome…

-Bien… -Fue todo lo que dijo antes de continuar su recorrido.

Al terminar todo aquello el muchacho rizado al fin pudo guardar sus cosas y salir con sus amigos, qué reían sentados en el pasto. Rápido se unió a ellos, perdiendo un rato entre juegos para luego marcharse, pero justo antes de qué pudieran irse una profunda voz llamo su atención.

-Buenas noches. –Le escucharon decir antes de volver su atención a él y devolver el saludo. Cuando Zoro noto que se trataba de Dracule Mihawk se quedo en shock, pero lo que siguió lo lanzo fuera del planeta de la cordura.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre muchacho? –Pregunto dirigiéndose al de cabello verde.

-Roronoa… Zoro… -Respondió inconscientemente.

-Roronoa Zoro, ¿Te gustaría ser modelo?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3.- El Inicio.**

Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo mirara, en los torneos, la escuela o la calle, ya fuera por su técnica al enfrentarse, el aura a veces agresiva que emanaba o simplemente por el extraño color de cabello qué tenía, así que no era un gran problema para él estar ahí, pero por alguna razón no podía alejar esa sensación de nervios que se alojaba en la boca de su estomago.

-Deja de moverte. –Ordeno la voz del maestro sin separar la vista de su libro.

Zoro se quedó estático al instante, ganándose unas risillas de varios de los estudiantes, ¿Cómo era qué lo notaba si no les estaba prestando la más mínima atención? Suspiro resignado diciéndose a sí mismo "Todo sea por eso".

De algún modo, después de superar la sorpresa de la oferta y las burlas incrédulas de sus amigos, habían llegado a una especie de acuerdo, Roronoa sería modelo para la clase de arte, la cual incluía dibujo, pintura y fotografía, a cambio de un empleo en el dojo, Mihawk no sabía nada del muchacho, por lo que accedió muy a regañadientes dándole un trabajo sencillo cuatro veces por semana, encargarse al final del día de reportar todo desperfecto y hacer la limpieza. Aparte de la paga, al ser empleado del lugar, tenía derecho a hacer uso de las instalaciones luego de qué los demás se fueran, así que para Zoro era suficiente, cumplía lo que se había planteado el día que llego a la ciudad.

La primera semana, tanto en la clase como en el dojo, había sido impresionante por diferentes razones. Principalmente por la nueva experiencia, conocer otro ambiente, otras personas, pero la otra razón… Conocer a su ídolo más allá del guerrero, podía suponer parte de su personalidad tan pulcra, elegante y estilizada por el modo en qué combatía, tenía grabados cada uno de sus enfrentamientos, exhibiciones y demás, pero la realidad superaba con creces a lo que imaginaba.

Era duro y orgulloso, emanaba un aura llena de seguridad que llegaba a intimidar a los demás, y aunque parecía desinteresado en todo a su alrededor, no tomaba nada a la ligera, desde las clases hasta las platicas sin sentido que solían entablar los alumnos con él.

Muchas veces se encontró a si mismo desconectado de la realidad, perdido en su profunda voz, sus movimientos al hablar, no sabía nada de arte, pero creía entender todo lo que decía solo por el modo en que lo hacía.

Definitivamente, ese era el hombre al que tanto admiraba y a quien quería alcanzar, pero notar todo esto solo aumentó sus ansias, sus deseos de retarlo, de saber de él lo que solo un enfrentamiento entre espadachines podía decir ¿Por qué habría dejado el mundo del deporte?

Perdido en sus reflexiones no noto que el periodo de clase se terminaba, se estiro haciendo tronar varias de sus vertebras mientras los alumnos se despedían y dejaban el aula, aún no se podía acostumbrar a estar tanto tiempo quieto.

-Roronoa.

El muchacho volteó perezosamente a ver a quien lo llamaba.

-¿Estas disponible mañana?

-¿Uh? –Replicó un tanto confundido.

Mihawk suspiro antes de explicarse, era algo que había surgido demasiado pronto y tenía que encontrarle una solución.

-Hay programada una sesión fotográfica para mañana, pero uno de los modelos no podrá asistir… -Pausó molesto, recordando que apenas esa tarde se había dignado a avisar ese bastardo de Law. –Sería demasiado caro re-agendarla faltando tan poco tiempo…

La mirada aún confundida del joven no le daba ni la más mínima señal de querer aceptar.

-Se que no es parte de nuestro acuerdo, pero no tengo tiempo de buscar a alguien más y tu reúnes los requisitos… Y claro, se te dará una bonificación extra.

El dinero no era algo que le importara mucho a Zoro, pero técnicamente había estado viviendo de caridad desde que llego, y quería poder pagarle a sus amigos lo más pronto posible. Meditó la propuesta por largos segundos, toda la semana había estado solo posando para pinturas pero, no podía ser tan diferente ¿Sierto?

-Está bien… -Accedió no muy convencido. -Mañana solo tengo el trabajo del dojo…

El de cabellos negros esbozó media sonrisa complacido por la respuesta, provocando que el otro se volteara incomodo, no muy seguro del por qué.

-Entonces espero verte mañana al medio día, -le entrego una tarjeta con la dirección del lugar, antes de qué pensara siquiera en cambiar de opinión. –No te preocupes por la vestimenta, allá se te proporcionara un guardarropa adecuado para la sesión.

-Claro…

Sin necesidad de más, el mayor se retiro, dejando al peli verde terminando de entender que acababa de pasar.

Esa mañana Roronoa tuvo que salir más temprano de lo usual, pues siendo consciente de su problema de orientación, no quería fallar a su compromiso. Mientras se acercaba al lugar, o al menos eso quería pensar pues ya era casi hora, no pudo evitar notar la similitud que tenía el camino con el que solía recorrer para llegar al dojo, cuando llego a puertas de este se frustró, ¿Cómo iba a hacer para estar a tiempo?

Caminó cabizbajo unos metros más, pasando por un enorme portón que solía estar cerrado a la hora que él llegaba y cuando lo paso de largo, escuchó una voz familiar que le hizo devolverse sobre sus pasos. Comparó confundido el número resaltado sobre la barda de tabique con el escrito en la tarjeta, era el mismo.

El hermoso jardín ingles que precedía lo que parecía ser una mansión de estilo victoriano, estaba lleno de gente y equipo que no lograba identificar en su totalidad. El hombre que lo había citado se encontraba dando instrucciones, no muy lejos de la entrada, a unos cuantos empleados para que terminaran de montar la escenografía.

-Hey… -Lo llamó, una vez que los sujetos fueran a hacer lo que les era encargado.

-Roronoa, -saludó Mihawk, volviendo su atención a el. –Llegas justo a tiempo, ve con Robin, ella te ayudara con la vestimenta y maquillaje.

-La mujer de púrpura. –Indicó antes de que Zoro pudiera preguntar quien era esa mujer, y que demonios quería decir con "maquillaje".

La mujer lo examino detenidamente antes de entregarle algo para usar y mandarlo a cambiarse, el muchacho de cabello verde se sentía extraño, era un traje negro sencillo con una camisa blanca que Robin le hizo llevar abierta. Cuando le preguntó incomodo sobre el maquillaje, la mujer le sonrió comprehensiva y le explico que eran un par de cosas para facilitar el trabajo del fotógrafo y resaltar algunas partes de su rostro, cómo los ojos.

Mientras le daban los últimos toques, cerca del set dos hombres hablaban, viendo con atención al modelo.

-¿Ese es el muchacho?

-Si, Trafalgar Law cancelo a último momento. –Mihawk suspiró fastidiado con ello, detestaba que las cosas no fueran de acuerdo a lo planeado. –Creo que tiene lo que buscas, pero es tu decisión, a fin de cuentas, es tu producto.

-Tiene presencia, veamos que tal le va con la primera toma, -pausó para encender un puro. - Perona es una persona difícil de manejar, Mihawk. Por cierto ¿Dónde esta tu esposa? No es normal que se pierda una sesión de su hija.

-Crocodile… -Llamó sobandose las sienes con irritación. –No arruines mi humor, apenas es medio día.

El hombre rió contenidamente, era una persona casi inexpresiva, pero jamás dejaba pasar la oportunidad de molestar a su socio. Crocodile era dueño de una cadena de casinos a nivel internacional y una línea de ropa muy exclusiva, había pedido a la joven hija de su socio para ser el rostro de la producción de temporada invernal, pero también necesitaban a un hombre que le hiciera compañía, que la hiciera resaltar y completará el cuadro en un modo armonioso.

La sesión fue una completa batalla, siendo que la primera oración que cruzaron fue un: -Si lo arruinas te asesinare. –De parte de la joven de cabello rosa. Aún con el horrible humor de su "pareja" y su propia inexperiencia, Zoro había podido llevarlo muy bien, solo recibió un par de regaños al principio, por sus expresiones tensas, las que pudo superar sin dejarse aplastar por la constante critica y quejas de la modelo estelar.

Al final, Crocodile quedó muy complacido con el trabajo cuando se le mostró, solo habría que hacer un par de ajustes digitales, pero eran mínimos. Incluso la exigente joven quedo encantada por el muchacho, en más de una manera, era al menos 2 años mayor que ella y era la primera vez que lo veía, pero haciendo las averiguaciones necesarias, ya tendría la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Era tarde cuando lo dejaron ir, pero no siendo una persona irresponsable, fue a cumplir su trabajo principal, después de todo, estaba a unos cuantos metros. Cuando pregunto respecto al lugar, le contaron que la casa le pertenecía al señor Dracule y había decidido destinar una parte del terreno a la construcción del dojo, que se conectaba a la casa en alguna parte y donde tenía su estudio.

Cerca de la media noche, Mihawk se dirigía a algún lugar, pero la luz encendida en el gimnasio llamo su atención, ahí encontró al muchacho de cabellos verdes, vistiendo un viejo pantalón deportivo, mientras terminaba de trapear el lugar, a el mayor le agradaba la dedicación del joven en todo lo que se le había impuesto.

-Ya es tarde.

Roronoa se giró asustado, creyéndose solo en el lugar.

-Ya… Ya voy a terminar.

-Apresúrate, -ordenó caminando a la entrada. –Te llevare a casa.

Zoro lo vio salir del lugar, ya que no le dio oportunidad de negarse, o siquiera agradecerle.

Cuando hubo terminado, encontró a su patrón recargado en su auto, sumido en algún pensamiento, viendo las estrellas. Incluso así, sin hacer nada, el de cabellos verdes podía sentir como se perdía en su existencia, no concebía como alguien podía ser tan imponente, tan magnético… Al notar que era observado, el de ojos dorados se giro para encararlo, cuando vio de quien se trataba, le dedico una sonrisa cansada. Roronoa bajo la mirada apenado, cada vez que el mayor le sonreía, por alguna razón que el muchacho no podía comprender, se sentía apenado, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

-No es necesario que me lleves… Puedo tomar un taxi.

-Es mi culpa que terminaras tarde, -dijo el hombre abriendo la puerta del pasajero, para luego rodear el auto y abordar el lado del chofer. Otra vez no le daba la opción de negarse, subió sin nada más que decir, sonriendo para si mismo, sin siquiera notarlo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capitulo 4.- El Descubrimiento.**

Era otro lunes por la mañana y en el departamento de Ussop reinaba el caos, Zoro no lo había despertado y el muchacho iba tarde para la primera clase del día, como pudo, trago su desayuno y salió corriendo, recordándole a Roronoa que quedaban dos semanas para los exámenes de admisión y que debía ponerse al día con los estudios.

El muchacho de cabellos verdes estaba al tanto, pero con las cosas que habían sucedido en los últimos días parecía no tener cabeza para eso, su mente se la pasaba divagando, y aunque solía ser siempre alrededor de su trabajo, al final terminaba en un análisis diario respecto a su patrón. Hablando de eso, tenía que apresurarse, debía ir a cobrar antes de presentarse en las clases.

El sábado por la noche, al dejarlo a escasos metros de su casa, Mihawk le pidió que pasara a su estudio en el dojo temprano. Recordar ese pequeño momento que compartió a solas con él, le trajo una sonrisa a la cara. Luego de ese viaje de escasos 20 minutos había aumentado su fijación en el hombre, se veía cansado pero su porte elegante no cambiaba en lo más mínimo, estaba tranquilo y con la expresión complacida de quien ah obtenido lo que quería.

Con un suspiro cerró la puerta tras de si al salir de la casa, el estudio de el señor Dracule era imponente, elegante y extrañamente cómodo, principalmente estaba su escritorio de madera oscura y tallada, con dos cómodos asientos para atender invitados, detrás había un ventanal que daba al jardín de su propia casa, al frente, pegado a la pared rodeado de libreros, estaba un amplio sofá de un sobrio color negro, a la derecha, estando parado frente al escritorio, había una cava de vinos, "interesante elección para un estudio", pensó Zoro, pero lo que principalmente llamaba su atención, era lo que había a su izquierda, dos sencillas puertas corredizas que ocupaban todo el muro, picaba su curiosidad enormemente, pero no se atrevía a preguntar al respecto, estando el dueño discutiendo por teléfono antes de atenderlo.

-No me interesa, no... -Una completa expresión de fastidio invadía su cara. -¿No tendrías que estar trabajando?... Eso no importa... No... No...

Harto, alejó el teléfono de su cara sin decir nada, Roronoa podía escuchar que la persona al otro lado de la línea seguía hablando, pero Mihawk colgó sin querer saber más, se tomó un par de segundos para sobarse las sienes frustrado y fijó sus ojos dorados en el muchacho.

-Disculpa, no creí que me llevaría tanto.

-N-no importa...

-Entonces... A lo que venimos... -Extendió un sobre amarillo y un papel azulado. -El sobre es el pago de tu semana de trabajo, y el cheque es el pago por la sesión del sábado, el miércoles nos entregaran una muestra del trabajo, y el lunes próximo comenzara a moverse la publicidad de la colección para la que posaste... Se te requerirá para pasarelas junto a Perona, ya que ambos son la imagen principal de la temporada... -Pausó un momento, viendo los crecientes nervios en su empleado. -No es una obligación, pero si quieres saber mi opinión, deberías aceptar, es un trabajo bien pagado y tienes la oportunidad de conocer muchos lugares.

-Uhmm, me gustaría pensarlo... -Balbuceó el muchacho, sintiéndose más cohibido por la mirada sobre el que por la noticia. -Quiero aplicar para la universidad...

-Me parece perfecto. -Lo interrumpió el otro, dedicándole una sonrisa que le provoco sonrojarse ligeramente. -Me agrada que no te quedes estancado por el trabajo.

-Gracias...

Con su primer sueldo, el de cabellos verdes pagó a Ussop por el alojo e invito a sus amigos a cenar, fue algo sencillo, poniéndole un límite a Luffy o habría terminado dejándolo con una deuda enorme al restaurante. Saliendo del lugar se dedicaron a vagar por la ciudad, de momentos, Zoro se quedaba atrás o no ponía atención a las conversaciones, suspiraba a ratos y pasaba de estar feliz a molesto en un momento. En algún punto los dos de cabello negro se adelantaron jugando y canturreando por la calle, dejando a los otros dos solos.

-Si no te conociera mejor diría que estas enamorado. –Habló el aspirante a chef mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

-¡Po-Por supuesto que no! –Gruñó en respuesta Roronoa, sonrojándose por la acusación. –Solo estoy distraído… Han pasado muchas cosas.

-Claro… -Dijo el rubio sin creerle en lo mas mínimo, pero sin deseos de discutir por ello. –Y… ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

-Normal, aunque Perona se apareció por allá, es algo… difícil de tratar…

Un golpe en la cabeza lo interrumpió.

-Perona es una dama adorable, no te atrevas a hablar mal de ella en mi presencia…

Los ojos oscuros del peliverde solo giraron con fastidio, mientras seguían su camino.

-Enamorado… -Repitió para si mismo en un susurro. -Bah, es una estupidez…

El miércoles llego rápidamente y la joven de cabellos rosas fue a sacarlo de la clase de arte técnicamente a rastras, para llevarlo al estudió de su padre, ahí, se encontraba el hombre en cuestión, junto al dueño de la marca y una bella mujer de cabellos negros, que Zoro pudo identificar por el recuerdo de algunas revistas, cómo la esposa de Mihawk.

Le apenaba verse a si mismo en imágenes tan grandes y vanidosas, pero debía admitir que el fotógrafo había hecho un magnifico trabajo. Se le entrego una copia de cada una de las imágenes al igual que a Perona, aunque las de esta última fueron arrebatadas por su madre.

-Mi hermosa hija, -balbuceaba en su lugar. –Se nota que eres mi hija…

-¿No te estas dando mucho crédito, Hancock? –Se burló Crocodile, ganándose una mirada llena de odio de parte de la mujer. El resto de la reunión transcurrió en relativa calma, aunque algo había dejado fuera de si al nuevo modelo. La pareja no se dirigió la palabra ni una sola vez, pero lo raro, fue que un rubio de vestimenta muy llamativa llego por Boa, besándola en los labios mientras se marchaban. Por cortesía se mantuvo callado, pero no pudo quitar su cara de desconcierto. Perona lo acompaño a tomar el autobús de regreso, estando al tanto del hilo de pensamientos que lo tenían distraído, decidió darle una explicación.

-Su matrimonio es una farsa… Yo soy lo único real de eso. –Ante la mirada sorprendida del joven se animo a continuar, cómo le gustaba ese muchacho. –No se divorcian por no darles un mal rato a mis abuelos, pero cada uno tiene su vida, sus cosas y sus amantes, solo "viven" en el mismo lugar, para mantener a los curiosos callados.

-Entonces ese hombre…

-Si, Doflamingo es el nuevo novio de mamá.

-¿No tienes problemas con eso? –Preguntó el de pelo verde, un tanto incomodo por el tema.

-Créeme, luego de ver como se llevan esos dos prefieres mantenerlos separados el mayor tiempo posible.

-Ohh… -Su curiosidad le pedía que preguntara sobre la "amante" de su padre, pero logro contenerse, no era de su incumbencia.

El resto de la semana termino rápidamente sin más por mayores. La joven modelo iba a buscarlo día a día para comer o solo charlar, aunque no se quedaba mucho, y su padre parecía más irritado de lo usual, su teléfono no dejaba de sonar durante las clases y un par de veces le escucho maldecir en voz alta, pidiendo que lo dejara en paz. Inconscientemente, Zoro buscaba quedarse más tiempo con su patrón, aprender más de el y buscar el momento preciso para inmiscuirse en el asunto de lo del deporte, pero con su frágil estabilidad por las insistentes llamadas, le fue imposible tener un acercamiento.

Un nuevo lunes llego y siguiendo la nueva rutina impuesta, se dirigió al dojo para cobrar su pago, aunque le informaron que el señor Dracule había salido un rato, decidió esperar en su estudio. Curioseó por el lugar, manteniéndose alerta a la puerta todo momento. Las puertas corredizas que normalmente estaban cerradas, ahora habían sido dejadas entreabiertas, tras un duelo consigo mismo Zoro decidió husmear, empujándolas suavemente para abrirlas apenas lo suficiente para poder pasar. Tras las puertecillas encontró un pequeño apartado repleto de espadas de casi todo tipo, en el centro de toda esa exhibición se encontraba una espada de ridículas proporciones con un hermoso filo negro, el acabado total era toda una obra de arte, a muchos les podría parecer solo un adorno de pared debido al enorme tamaño, pero el intruso que admiraba absorto cada detalle de esta sabía que era posible de usar, y sabía que en manos de su dueño era la cosa mas majestuosa y mortífera en el mundo.

Tan perdido estaba en lo que veía, que no notó el momento en que se metió al pequeñísimo espacio que existía entre el muro y las puertas, al escuchar unas voces acercarse, se medio encerró en un acto de reflejo. Podía ver claramente a través de la pequeña abertura de las puertas y su estomago se anudo temiendo por su empleo cuando vio a su patrón entrar claramente irritado y la razón se mostró pocos segundos después, con forma de un pelirrojo quejumbroso.

-Una semana, ¡Una maldita semana aquí! y apenas me dejan en paz, ya necesitaba más que esos 20 minutos para poder llamarte… -Reclamaba la voz despreocupada.

-Te fuiste mucho tiempo, era obvio que tendrías que ponerte al tanto de los movimientos de tu empresa, y eran más de 20 minutos, ¿Sabes lo molesto qué puedes llegar a ser? –Dejó sus cosas sobre el amplio escritorio, su respuesta mordaz estaba llena de fastidio,

Zoro podía ver de frente a Mihawk y la culpa le carcomía, por lo que decidió delatarse antes de escuchar algo que no le incumbiera, pero se quedo congelado un paso antes de deslizar las puertas cuando la mano del pelirrojo apareció en su campo de visión, envolviendo el pecho de su maestro y recargando el mentón en su hombro tranquilamente.

-Fue un viaje largo…-Comentó con voz juguetona. –¿Me extrañaste?

-Idiota. –Contesto el de ojos dorados sin cambiar su expresión, dando un par de pasos más al frente, rompiendo el abrazo para buscar lo que parecía vino.

Ya lejos de la atención de Shanks se permitió una pequeña sonrisa, una que irritaba sobremanera al jovencito escondido, no sabía por que, pero le enfurecía esa sonrisa tan sincera, tan diferente a las llenas de arrogancia que solía esbozar para el resto del mundo.

-¿Quieres vino? –Ofreció el anfitrión comenzando a servir en una copa para el mismo, el otro se acerco y le arrebato la botella tomando directamente de ella un enorme trago, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Nunca vas a cambiar. –Volvió a hablar el de ojos dorados, dejando de lado su copa tras un sorbo, le miro fijamente a los ojos para luego esbozar otra de esas sonrisas y acercarse a el lentamente. Enredó los dedos en el brillante cabello rojo, atrayendo su rostro para unir sus labios en un largo y sensual beso.

Mientras los dos mayores continuaban lo que parecía una lucha por dominar la boca del otro, el intruso quedo en shock retrocediendo instintivamente lo que causo un sonido casi imperceptible, pero qué Shanks pudo notar.

Por más excitante que fuera la idea de continuar y darle el show de su vida a quien fuera que estuviera ahí, el pelirrojo sabía perfectamente que Mihawk nunca se perdonaría y posiblemente lo culparía a el.

Lo empujó suavemente por el pecho, aprovechando para juguetear con la cruz dorada que colgaba de su cuello.

-Quiero una cama… -Demando en un tono de voz juguetón.

Ante la petición Mihawk levanto una ceja un tanto confundido, el loco de su compañero era quien lo había arrastrado al estudio, pero luego de unos segundos le resto importancia y con un gesto de resignación se dio la vuelta tomando sus cosas del escritorio para salir de la habitación.

Antes de seguir a su amante, Shanks miro a donde debía estar el espía y le dedico una sonrisa picara, para luego cerrar la puerta detrás de el.

El intruso empuño las manos, temblando de ira y decepción. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Y sobre todo… ¿Por qué lo había alterado tanto? Entonces, las palabras de Sanji resonaron en su cabeza.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capitulo 5.- Impulsos**

El viento de la tarde agitaba el cabello del hombre que leía en silencio, ignorante de todo lo que le rodeaba, su imponente presencia acentuada por su elegante ropa llamaba la atención de toda persona que pasaba por ahí, ya fueran alumnas coquetas saludando al maestro en cuestión u otros alumnos buscando agradar al excéntrico sujeto, pero nada lograba arrancar su atención del libro que sujetaba cuidadosamente entre sus manos, o casi nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó cerrando el libro con lentos movimientos.

-Quería sorprenderte, pero olvide que tienes ojos en la nuca… -Dijo con voz aburrida el visitante, recargándose en el respaldo de la banca a un lado de Mihawk.

-¿Para qué me llamas preguntándome si estaré ocupado, si de todos modos harás lo que te plazca? –Se puso de pie completamente fastidiado, empezando a andar sin decir nada más.

-Vengo a invitarte a comer y eso es lo que gano… - Se quejó divertido Shanks antes de caminar tras su compañero.

Perdido en el escenario que la ventana le proporcionaba, el muchacho de cabello verde no pudo evitar arrugar el ceño, no sabía nada de ese hombre, era por mucho la tercera vez que lo veía pero ya lo odiaba, le enfermaba el modo tan cálido en que sonreía su patrón cuando estaba cerca de él, más aun por que le traía el vivo recuerdo de lo que vio en el estudio, cosa que lo confundía pues no terminaba de entender los motivos de su enojo, o mejor dicho, se negaba a aceptar los motivos de su enojo. Pudo estar mucho tiempo más maldiciendo mentalmente al mundo, pero un golpe en el hombro llamó su atención.

-Zoro malo, me pides ayuda para tu examen y luego me ignoras… -Decía la vocecita ofendida de la joven.

-Perdón Perona, estoy cansado y me distraje un poco… -Sabía que la muchacha no era la mejor opción para que lo asistiera en aquellos asuntos académicos, pero de algún modo sentía la necesidad de estar cerca de Mihawk, y estudiar con su insistente hija lo mantenía muy cerca de la familia Drakule.

Durante los últimos días había pasado del trabajo en la escuela, a estar el resto del día en el hogar de la joven y los días que era requerido, hacer su trabajo en el dojo. El tiempo que pasaban entre los libros era mínimo, siempre desviándose por una u otra cosa, normalmente empezado por la chica, quien encantada por el atractivo de Roronoa, se esforzaba por crear el ambiente perfecto para "algo más", moría por besarlo y aunque había montado los escenarios perfectos con el ambiente perfecto, Zoro siempre echaba todo abajo cambiando el tema sin darse cuenta, usualmente haciendo preguntas sobre su padre. Así descubrió que el pelirrojo era socio de Mihawk en barios negocios importantes, que eran amigos desde antes que ella naciera y también, que Shanks era padrino de Perona.

Era irritante la constante presencia del sujeto, que llegaba siempre minutos después del de ojos dorados, y a la vez era sorprendente ¿Cómo un hombre adulto podía ser tan infantil como la muchacha?

Ya era sábado por la tarde, el día del examen era el martes y el aspirante se rascaba frustrado la cabeza, no logrando recordar absolutamente nada de lo estudiado. Decidiendo que no podía hacer nada más al respecto en ese estado, se despidió de la muchacha y fue al dojo.

Los aprendices solían retirarse más temprano ese día, por lo que pidió permiso al gerente para quedarse hasta tarde, ya que el patrón no se encontraba, después de terminar sus labores pudo andar a sus anchas por todo el lugar. A veces Perona pasaba a verlo y tratar de entablar alguna conversación, pero era imposible sacarlo de su trance de concentración y rápido se aburría, y fue por ese mismo trance que le tomo barios minutos sentir la penetrante mirada que se posaba en él, obligándolo a voltear con pánico cuando al fin lo notó, para enfrentar al dueño de aquellos ojos ámbar.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí? –Preguntó el muchacho apretando su agarre en el shinai.

El mayor lo observo largamente antes de responder. –¿Necesito una explicación para estar en mi propiedad?

-No… -La pregunta había salido sin querer y ahora se sentía más que tonto por haberla hecho.

-Ya es tarde ¿Por qué no te has ido a casa?-observó Mihawk, paseando por el piso mullido del gimnasio.

-Estoy… Quería distraerme, -admitió soltando un sonoro suspiro. –Pedí oportunidad de quedarme entrenando, supongo que se me fue el tiempo… ¿Quieres qué sierre ya?

-No, está bien… -Se le veía muy cansado, lejos de lo que pensaba el muchacho, Mihawk se la había pasado trabajando la mayor parte del tiempo con el pelirrojo, pues habían encontrado muchas irregularidades en algunas cosas de una de sus empresas, también necesitaba distraerse. –Tienes buena técnica ¿Practicas desde hace mucho?

-Desde los 7 años, compito desde los 10… -Informó con una sonrisa nostálgica, últimamente no había tenido tiempo para retomar el entrenamiento.

-Déjame ver que tienes. –Pidió el mayor recargándose en un muro, desde su retiro no se había dado la oportunidad de volver a gozar de aquello, por una u otra razón.

Luego de varios minutos admirando al chico en acción, el dueño del lugar lo volvió a interrumpir.

-Déjame pintarte. –Salió la firme petición más como una orden, dejando al muchacho confundido.

-¿Quieres qué me quede más tiempo en la escuela? –Pregunto Zoro un tanto inseguro.

-No, quiero pintarte ahora, así… -Señalo su arma, refiriéndose a su entrenamiento. –También se te pagara y me encargare de que un taxi te lleve a casa…

El joven acepto moviendo la cabeza y sin más palabras el mayor desapareció en su estudio un par de minutos para luego salir con un caballete y el resto de sus instrumentos, sentándose en un lugar que no estorbara al muchacho. Roronoa se quedo estático un rato viendo al suelo, no muy seguro de cómo debía posar, o que era exactamente lo que deseaba pintar el otro, al final opto por tomar una pose en defensa y esperar, luego de un rato Mihawk volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-No me has dicho como quieres que pose…

-Sigue con lo que hacías Roronoa, si quisiera algo estático, sin vida, buscaría en internet.

A diferencia de cuando estaba en el estudio con todos los alumnos de arte donde incluso usaba menos ropa, en ese momento la sensación de vergüenza era infinitamente mayor, aquel hombre escrutando cada uno de sus movimientos, sin ningún otro sonido más que el del shinai golpeando al aire y su propia respiración agitada. Hasta cierto punto era emocionante, saberse visto haciendo en lo que es bueno por la única persona que le interesaría que lo notara, pero en ese momento los nervios eran más fuertes y los errores más comunes salían a flote.

-Con esa defensa tan pobre te destazarían en unos segundos. –Critico el maestro con la mirada clavada en el lienzo. Inconscientemente el otro trato de corregirse al instante, ganándose otra crítica. –No debes bajarla tanto, te deja vulnerable en muchas partes.

Los comentarios, aunque constructivos, comenzaban a irritar a Zoro, y antes de que lograra decir otra cosa lo interrumpió.

-Con un… Si lo puedes hacer mejor, ¿Por qué no vienes a demostrármelo? ¿Eh?

El artista levanto la mirada del lienzo y lo miro sin expresión alguna, para luego dejar las cosas de lado y caminar hacía el joven.

-Es algo completamente básico. –Dijo sacándose el saco para lanzarlo cerca de las demás cosas, le arrebato el shinai y le demostró cómo debía ser hecho. –Ahora tu.

Roronoa tomo de vuelta el arma y trato de imitar al mayor. Mihawk solo se llevo la mano a la frente, negando con la cabeza.

-Lo estás haciendo mal. – Antes de que el aprendiz se pudiera quejar, se paro detrás de él, aprovechando la diferencia en tamaños para poner firmemente sus manos sobre las de Zoro, mostrándole como debía ser hecho.

Las manos frías y rasposas de Mihawk sumadas a la tibia respiración golpeando contra su oído no hicieron más que enviar un shock eléctrico a través de todo su cuerpo, colocando un fuerte color rosado en sus mejillas y aflojando cada uno de sus músculos, cosa que facilito la lección del maestro. No pudo oír nada de lo que dijo pero cuando sintió el calor del otro cuerpo alejarse, dejo caer el shinai al suelo y se giro rápidamente, atrapando con fuerza la muñeca del pintor. La expresión de casi desesperación del joven acentuada por el sonrojo, dejó fuera de lugar al de cabello negro, tanto que no supo cómo o cuando, pero para cuando pudo reaccionar sus manos rodeaban la cintura de Zoro, quien se aferraba a su espalda, besándolo con una necesidad asfixiante.

Con la mente nublada, el menor soltó aquella fuerte espalda deslizándose por el marcado pecho de Mihawk, quien encendió todas sus alarmas y lo empujo un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiese deseado cuando los dedos del de cabello verde comenzaron a desabrocharle el cinturón.

-Es tarde... Llamare a un taxi. -Dijo el de ojos amarillos al fin consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, dándole la espalda para ir por su teléfono a donde estaban sus cosas olvidadas.

Indudablemente, Roronoa era un joven muy atractivo y con mucha presencia, de algún modo extraño atrapaba su atención a momentos, quizá el muchacho ya era mayor de edad, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que tuviera la edad de su hija, que fuera su empleado, su alumno...

Zoro respiraba agitado, furioso, confundido. No sabía exactamente por qué deseaba tanto ese contacto con Mihawk, pero sabía que no se iba a conformar con una negativa.

-Espera -demandó a la espalda del hombre.

El aludido giro sobre sus pasos mirando al muchacho con un ademán desinteresado, esperando lo que tenía que decir.

El modelo no fue capaz de decir nada más, sintiendo como aquella hermosa mirada ambarina lo atravesaba, abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no logro salir nada de ella.

-No sé qué esperes de mi Roronoa, pero lo que acaba de pasar fue un simple error... –Dando por zanjado el asunto con eso, recogió sus cosas para pedir el servició de un taxi.

No fue necesaria tal cosa, pues casi en cuanto le dio la espalda, escuchó como los apresurados pasos de su alumno se alejaban, tan solo deteniéndose por sus zapatos, dejando olvidada su mochila.

El de cabello negro se permitió un largo suspiro cuando se supo solo, en parte era su culpa por haber respondido al beso, no es que le desagradara el chico, pero lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era un niño como amante, suficiente tenía con Shanks.

Esperaría a ver qué pasaba, quizá luego de eso Zoro no querría regresar, no quería pensar en ello, pero no lo culparía si así lo decidiera. Se tomó su tiempo recogiendo, miró el lienzo cubierto por un par de trazos apenas dando forma al cuadro y volvió a suspirar, la precensia del chiquillo le había inspirado bastante y ahora quizá nunca terminaría lo que parecía una buena obra… Ya con todo listo para regresar echó una ojeada a su gimnasio y encontró el shinai tirado en medio de la habitación ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiese absorbido tanto como para siquiera volver a tomar uno entre sus manos? Con una sonrisa incrédula se marchó, pasaban ya de las 2am y el domingo no sería exactamente un día para descansar.

Por otro lado, cuando Roronoa llegó a casa, le fue imposible quedarse a juguetear con sus amigos, quienes habían organizado una fiesta en el micro departamento para despedir la semana, se excusó diciendo que se sentía mal y que estaba muy cansado, tirándose en su cama sin lograr encontrar el sueño. Dando mil vueltas al asunto terminó enfureciéndose consigo mismo, ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar al punto de hacer algo tan estúpido? Y ¿Por qué había huido? El era Roronoa Zoro, jamás ¡Jamás! Huía, de nada... Y eso no sería la excepción, solo necesitaba tiempo para poner su cabeza en orden.

-Maldita sea… -Susurró en la oscuridad, cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos. Aún tenía presente el dulce sabor de aquellos experimentados labios… ¿Por qué deseaba tanto volver a sentirlos?


	6. Capítulo 6

*Advertencia de Lemon*

**Capitulo 6.- ****_Tú y yo..._**

Durante el domingo y lunes Zoro se enclaustro en su habitación, regañándose por su falta de concentración y resolución para hacer lo que debía, si bien lo que había pasado no era exactamente algo de todos los días no podía dejarse vencer. Con ayuda de Ussop y Sanji repasó todo lo que pudo y el martes se plantó frente a la prueba, dispuesto a dar lo mejor, si no lo lograba sería por su propia incompetencia.  
Al salir del salón donde fue la aplicación suspiro largamente, había sido difícil pero había recordado muchas de las cosas y haciendo un chequeo mental pensó que tal vez tendría oportunidad, aunque no valía la pena enredarse con eso, los resultados serían expuestos en un mes y medio, entonces sabría si valió la pena todo el esfuerzo.  
Pensó en ir al dojo y recoger sus cosas, presentar una disculpa si era necesario y ver si aún mantenía su empleo, probablemente saltar a los brazos de tu patrón no era bueno para ningún curriculum. Volvió a suspirar y decidió esperar por el día siguiente, estaba agotado mentalmente, por lo que camino por las calles tan solo disfrutando de los alrededores, permitiéndole a su mente divagar en cosas sin importancia, en algún momento llegó al centro comercial y se distrajo viendo por las vitrinas.  
-¡...ro! -Escuchó vagamente, -¡Hey, Zoro!  
Giró al lugar de donde venía la voz y se encontró con dos de los estudiantes de la clase de arte, que paseaban divertidos.  
-Hey... ¿Qué hacen por aquí?  
-Salimos temprano y bueno... Johnny quería tatuarse y decidimos aprovechar el tiempo. -Explicó uno de los muchachos, a quien recordaba con el nombre de Yosaku. -¿Vienes con nosotros?  
Roronoa lo pensó por algunos segundos y aceptó, no era como si tuviera algo que hacer. La compañía de los vivaces jóvenes le levanto el ánimo rápidamente, uniéndose fácilmente a su plática, hasta que llegaron a un estudio con un gran anuncio que decía "Tattoo studio" con una gran y extraña carita feliz al fondo.  
El lugar era muy limpio, con un extraño aroma a enfermería, pensó Zoro. Era atendido por dos jóvenes relajados, uno, quien parecía ser el dueño del lugar, tenía un par de tatuajes en los brazos, marcadas ojeras y respondía al nombre de Law, el otro, que fue quien se llevó a Johnny a una habitación a parte para trabajar en su tatuaje, era un muchacho muy alto y amable, su piel y cabellos muy claros, parecía ser albino y le apodaban Bepo.  
-Bien... Eso tomara un rato. -Indicó Law, ofreciendo a los otros dos invitados a que tomaran asiento. -¿Ustedes no se pondrán nada?  
-No, aún no termina de sanar el que pusieron en mi espalda... -Se quejó Yosaku.  
-¿Y tú? -Preguntó a Roronoa sonriendo.  
-No, no... -Volvió a contestar el mismo hombre. -Zoro es modelo, no puede marcar su piel.  
El de cabello verde se sonrojo ligeramente por la intromisión del muchacho, explicando a que se dedicaba.  
-¿Modelo? -La voz de Trafalgar sonó divertida e incrédula.  
-Si... ¿Algún problema? -Respondió agresivamente el de cabello verde.  
-No, no, para nada... Solo pensaba que te vendría bien una perforación, va contigo.  
-Lo dices para vender...  
-Jo... Y si te digo que es gratis, ¿Entonces te la pondrás?  
Zoro lo miró desconfiado por varios segundos, pero le picaba la curiosidad, hacía tiempo que quería algo así y ahora este sujeto se las ofrecía gratis por un reto, que probablemente pensó no tomaría.  
-Vale…  
Luego de una pequeña rencilla, Trafalgar se encontraba preparando el material para perforar al modelo, le insistió pera que aceptara ponérsela en un lugar menos convencional, pero Zoro fue firme en su petición. Dejó desinfectando 3 pendientes mientras le indicaba al muchacho que tomara asiento frente a él, se le veía nervioso mientras Law se ponía unos guantes de látex para proceder como era debido. Un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro del de cabello verde, acentuándose aún más cuando sintió el aliento del de cabello oscuro chocando contra su mejilla, cuando se acercó para marcar donde iba a colocar cada pieza.  
Al dueño del lugar le pareció lindo, pero por la actitud agresiva de su cliente decidió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, haciendo su trabajo profesionalmente.  
La mañana del miércoles, para sorpresa de Dracule Mihawk, Zoro se presentó a su trabajo, tranquilo, fresco, con ningún otro cambio más que la aparición de tres pendientes dorados en su oreja izquierda. Lejos de molestarle, pensó lo mismo que Law, las piezas le iban con el muchacho.  
No hiso falta una disculpa, Mihawk actuó como siempre lo había hecho, pretendiendo que no había pasado nada y quizá era lo mejor, Roronoa agradeció mentalmente el no haber perdido su empleo y poco a poco, durante el transcurso de la semana, se normalizo enteramente su relación, quedando aquel hecho rápidamente olvidado, o al menos eso se decía a sí mismo, siendo traicionado por su mente de vez en cuando, trayéndole de regreso el doloroso deseo de volver a sentir a aquella persona.  
Desde muy temprano al inicio de una nueva semana, Mihawk y Shanks se habían encerrado en el estudio del de ojos dorados a trabajar, estaban muy serca de terminar de estabilizar lo que el gerente que dejaron a cargo de su negocio dejó perder.  
Las horas pasaban demasiado rápido para la tediosa ocupación, pero para el anochecer habían logrado pensar buenas soluciones para todo, respirando a sus anchas cuando el último papel quedó guardado en su carpeta.  
Shanks se estiró en su asiento para alejar la pereza, sacándose el saco para recargarse cómodamente, pero poco le duró el gusto pues su socio saco un puñado de nuevos folders llenos de papeles.  
-Vamos Mihawk... Recién terminamos con lo otro, tomemos un descanso.  
-Tus descansos son de semanas enteras, no tengo tiempo para eso. -Espetó el de cabello negro, moviendo el cuello adolorido.  
-Oye, ya compusimos casi el ochenta por ciento, ¿no podemos dejarlo hasta ahí por hoy? -se quejó el pelirrojo.  
No quería admitirlo, pero Dracule también estaba cansado.  
-Descansemos un rato, si quieres te vas luego, yo continuare revisando más tarde...  
-Mihawk, te esfuerzas demasiado... -remoloneó Shanks, retorciéndose en su asiento.  
-Relegar mis deberes llevó a esto... No planeo volver a hacerlo.  
El pelirrojo suspiró resignado, su amigo era demasiado terco, pero a decir verdad, era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de él. Se levantó de su lugar y rodeó el elegante escritorio hasta quedar a espaldas del dueño para jalar la silla con fuerza.  
-Ve a recostarte.  
-Tú no entiendes cuando alguien te habla, ¿verdad? -murmuró el de barba, afilando su mirada de topacio.  
-Sí, si, si... como tú digas. -Bromeó alejándose para robar una botella de vino, aunque el otro le ponía resistencia con las palabras, terminaba haciéndole caso. Cuando el pelirrojo encontró algo de su gusto, Mihawk ya estaba en el sillón del fondo, recostado con los ojos cerrados.  
Shanks se sentó sobre el escritorio mientras se servía una copa, admirando las facciones duras y atractivas de Dracule. Un contenido ronquido le indicó que se había dormido profundamente.  
-No sé cómo hace para trabajar y aguantar tanto cuando está tan cansado -susurró el pelirrojo, bebiendo lentamente.  
El sonar del teléfono despertó al hombre, pero no se movió, pues escucho la voz de su socio atendiendo la llamada.  
-Boa-chan~ Saludó cantarín. -No... Probablemente... No, no te preocupes... Aja, pasaremos la noche en mi casa, aún hay cosas que terminar. Vale, adiós...  
Cuando colgó escucho la grabe voz de Mihawk, que se incorporaba para sentarse.  
-Sírveme vino.  
El pelirrojo estaba por hacerlo, cuando una picara idea se le cruzó por la cabeza, tomando la botella y caminando a donde su compañero.  
-Si no lo tomas rápido, mancharas tu camisa.  
-¿Qué...?  
No pudo decir nada más, pues el de las cicatrices dio un enorme trago del líquido rojo, montándose sobre sus piernas para besarlo, aunque en realidad le pasaba el vino que contenía.  
Mihawk se ahogó con el líquido, pero hizo un esfuerzo supremo y lo tragó, respirando fuertemente por la nariz.  
Parte del vino se escapó por la comisura de sus labios, cuando al fin se separaron le lanzó una mirada homicida al otro, que reía desquiciadamente.  
-Eres un cerdo.  
-Oink... -Susurró sensualmente cuando pudo parar de reír, y lamió el rastro de líquido rojo que había escurrido hasta el fuerte cuello de quien lo insultaba.  
Dracule cerró los ojos disfrutando de la húmeda caricia, incluso movió la cabeza para darle más espacio para maniobrar a aquella burda boca.  
-Creí que querías descansar...  
-No me habías ofrecido que descansara a tu lado -fue la inesperada respuesta, dicha en un tono a medias frío y a medias juguetón.  
Se besaron como pocas veces, de un modo lento y apasionado, probando cada rincón de sus bocas, enredando sus lenguas en una sensual danza.  
Las fuertes manos del de ojos dorados rodearon la espalda del otro, abrazándolo con fuerza para poder levantarse y derribarlo sobre el sillón, apresándolo con su cuerpo.  
-Estas muy dócil hoy, Shanks...  
-Tal vez sea porque no quiero que "alguien" se esfuerce demasiado... -susurró el pelirrojo, respirando suavemente contra su oído.  
-¿Enserio? -Devolvió burlón, lamiendo el cuello de su pareja mientras descendía hasta lo que la camisa medio abierta le permitía ver.  
-¿No me dejarás ser dulce? -preguntó Shanks en tono pícaro, con un brillo juguetón en la mirada.  
-Hmm... Suena bien... -Quizá era el cansancio, pero también se sentía con el ánimo de hacerlo suavemente. Abrió hábilmente el pantalón del que yacía recostado para poder desfajarlo y pasear las manos por su bien formado torso.  
El pelirrojo dejó escapar el aire entrecortado, jadeando despacio cuando los dedos del otro pellizcaron sus pezones.  
Se sacó los zapatos con las puntas de los pies, facilitándole al de ojos dorados el trabajo de quitarle el pantalón y ropa interior, cosa que hiso en un solo movimiento.  
Mihawk acarició las largas piernas, depositando cálidos besos desde las rodillas, hasta la cara interna de ambas extremidades.  
-Me gusta que opongas resistencia -susurró, entre los besos-, pero me gusta más cuando me dejas poseerte por completo...  
Un placentero escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo del pelirrojo, mandando señales a su entrepierna, haciendo que terminara de endurecerse por completo, le encantaba escucharlo hablar mientras lo tocaba, le parecía completamente erótico.  
-No puedo ser tan fácil siempre... -Bromeó en voz queda el otro.  
Los dedos largos de Mihawk atraparon la erección mientras seguía hablando con su voz profunda y fría.  
-Pero sabes a quién le perteneces... -su mano subía y bajaba despacio. Se detuvo en la parte de arriba, tapando la punta del pene con su pulgar, realizando movimientos circulares con él-. Sabes que esto sólo puedes dármelo a mí.  
Una de las manos de Shanks se aferró al respaldo del sillón, mirándolo con un fuerte color rojo en las mejillas, intensificado por su cabello del mismo color.  
-Me encanta... cuando te pones así... -Jadeo con dificultad, extendiendo su mano libre para acariciar la cara del que se proclamaba como su dueño.  
-¿"Así"... cómo? -preguntó Dracule, con un tono tan varonil y bajo que otro nuevo escalofrío, mucho más intenso, recorrió todo el cuerpo de Shanks.  
-Ah... -gimió ligeramente. -Así... posesivo...  
Mihawk dejó escapar su aliento tibio contra el miembro que tenía en la mano, relamiéndose con lentitud.  
-Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no, aquí viene -se dijo Shanks, apretando los párpados. Una sensación hirviente y húmeda en su piel lo forzó a abrir los ojos oscuros, y por fuerza soltó un gemido sonoro y desesperado al contemplar a su amante. El de cabello negro movía su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, soltaba el miembro y lo lamía de forma vertical, luego horizontal, lo mordía suavemente en la punta, en los lados. Lo sostenía con una mano y con la otra acariciaba la entrada entre sus nalgas, introduciendo despacio la punta de un dedo.  
-Mihawk… Ah... -Gimió encantado, ansioso, casi desesperado -Mihawk... ¡Mihawk, maldita sea!  
La intensidad de sus gemidos y maldiciones aumentaba conforme el otro aumentaba el número de invasores en la entrada, y la velocidad con la que los movía.  
-Detente... mierda, detente... -Rogó sintiéndose al límite.  
Mihawk levantó una ceja interrogante, mordiendo un poco más fuerte la erección de su compañero.  
-¡Ah...! Te... Te quiero adentro... Ya.  
Una sonrisa soberbia se dibujó en los labios de Dracule, acompañada de un igualmente altanero "Jeh". Dando una última lamida a ese miembro tembloroso, se levantó sobre sus rodillas y se abrió la camisa, bajando luego a su cinturón. Los pantalones y la ropa interior pronto se deslizaron por sus muslos.  
Tomó las piernas de Shanks y las abrió hasta donde éstas lo soportaron, acercando su erección y rozando con ella los glúteos del pelirrojo.  
-En tu puta vida olvidarás lo que es estar conmigo -susurró Mihawk, antes de introducirse de una sola vez en él, probando en su piel tirante la presión de las paredes del trasero.  
El pelirrojo soltó un grito de franco placer, que de no haber sido por la hora, quizá todos en el dojo los habrían escuchado. Levantó las piernas temblorosas, enredándolas en la cintura del pelinegro.  
-Maldita sea, Mihawk... Sigue... más fuerte...  
Apoyando la mano en el brazo del sillón sobre el que descansaba la cabeza de Shanks, Mihawk echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, aumentando la velocidad, y disminuyéndola cuando escuchaba que los gemidos del pelirrojo aumentaban.  
Sus movimientos eran cadenciosos, hipnotizantes, tan voluptuosos y elegantes que su compañero no podía evitar salivar por la erótica escena que le presentaba.  
Se negó a complacer su petición de velocidad, deseaba alargar aquel momento lo mayor posible, manteniéndose en su idea original de hacerle el amor dulcemente. Se inclinó para besarlo con la misma lentitud y sensualidad, arrancándole gemidos desesperados.  
-Mihawk... -Llamó casi en un ruego. -No me tortures...  
-¿No te gusta...?  
Shanks se mordió el labio antes de responder, por supuesto que le encantaba, pero había algo en su cabeza que no dejaba de atormentarle y sentía que no merecía ese trato.  
-Si... demasiado... -admitió moviéndose al mismo ritmo que su amante, recibiendo de lleno sus estocadas.  
-Mihawk...  
-¿Hmmm?  
-Te amo...  
Dracule se tambaleó hacia adelante, teniendo que apoyarse sobre el asiento con la otra mano para no irse de bruces encima de Shanks. Recuperando rápidamente la compostura, siguió con lo que hacía, alternando movimientos rápidos con otros más lentos, dejándole probar al de las cicatrices el poder que ejercía sobre él.  
No era la primera vez que el otro le declaraba su amor, y aunque nunca le daba una respuesta, le encantaba escucharlo, le provocaba una reacción que lo dejaba descolocado... Feliz.  
Esa sensación cálida en su pecho sólo podía dársela Shanks, y era un instante ínfimo de dicha que trataba de devolver con actos, como hombre que era y se preciaba.  
Para Mihawk no había mayor satisfacción que la de complacer enteramente a Shanks, hacerle sentir en cada fibra de su ser, en cada hueso y músculo de su cuerpo, la intensa atracción que por él sentía. Todo a cambio de algo intangible como un sentimiento...  
El pelirrojo lo abrazo con una mano, atrayéndolo para besar sus labios, mientras llevaba la otra a su olvidada erección, masajeándola al ritmo de las envestidas.  
Pronto, ambos estaban completamente fundidos en el mismo ritmo. Estando muy cerca del orgasmo, Shanks gritó una docena de veces más, que lo amaba.  
Cada vez que escuchaba un "Te amo", Dracule respiraba sonoramente, arrastrando el aire en su garganta.  
Los dedos del pelirrojo se prendieron a la espalda cubierta por la camisa transpirada de su pareja, apretando los ojos mientras estallaba en un mar blanco de puro éxtasis, manchando las camisas de ambos y su propio pecho.  
Mihawk se sacudió, cediendo a un orgasmo intenso y largo, que dejó su cabeza completamente vacía por varios segundos. Permaneció encima suyo mientras recobraba un poco la compostura, sintió como las piernas de su amigo se deslizaban hasta dejarlo ir.  
-Shanks...  
-¿Qué...? -Preguntó apenas audible, desparramado en el sillón como estaba, solo levantando la cara para poder ver a quien lo llamaba.  
El de ojos dorados lo besó inocentemente sobre los labios, antes de con un esfuerzo descomunal, levantarse para salir del pelirrojo y sentarse a sus pies.  
Anonadado por todo lo que pudo sentir en ese besito, Shanks esbozó una sonrisa estúpida y feliz.  
El elegante hombre miraba al techo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mientras el otro perdía aquella sonrisa y se cubría el rostro con el dorso de la mano, luego de unos segundos escapo un suspiro ahogado de sus labios.  
-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Mihawk viéndole de reojo, levantándose para poder acomodarse la ropa y arrojarle sus pantalones al pelirrojo.  
-No me gustan las despedidas… -Fue la respuesta que obtuvo de su amigo que no se movió ni un centímetro.  
-¿Te vas de viaje otra ves?  
-No exactamente… -Contesto esbozando una sonrisa triste, para luego levantarse y vestirse rápidamente. No quería hacerlo, había pasado las últimas semanas buscando algo que lo detuvieran, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.  
Pasándose el dorso de la mano por debajo de la nariz, el de ojos amarillos lo observó atentamente por un instante y luego desvió su mirada, tragando saliva.  
-¿Entonces...? -Insistió levantando un par de archivos que dejo olvidados sobre el escritorio cuando el pelirrojo insistiera en que "tomaran un descanso".  
-Mihawk... conocí a alguien... -Comenzó nervioso su socio, antes de llegar ahí estaba decidido a decirle todo, pero ahora parecía que las palabras se escapaban. -Me voy a casar...  
El de cabello oscuro giro para poder verlo, su rostro mostraba una expresión completamente desinteresada, cosa que hirió a Shanks.  
-Ajá -fue todo lo que dijo, volviendo a apartar la mirada dorada.  
-No... Podemos seguir con esto... Quiero hacer las cosas bien con ella.  
Dracule volvió a observarlo, parpadeando un par de veces antes de hablar con voz clara y tranquila.  
-De acuerdo. Me parece bien.  
-Quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, pero lo mejor será mantener una relación profesional... -La voz firme del pelirrojo temblaba a momentos y una expresión de confusión comenzaba a asomarse ante la completa indiferencia del otro.  
Mihawk continuó ignorándolo, revisando y guardando papeles como si Shanks no estuviese allí.  
-Como tú veas mejor.  
-Mihawk... -Llamó el pelirrojo comenzando a exasperarse, si bien estaba terminando su largo romance, merecía más que eso, lo estaban despachando como si fuera cualquier empleado.  
-¿Qué?  
El hombre de las cicatrices lo miro largamente y luego suspiro con tristeza.  
-Makino es una buena mujer... y lo nuestro... lo nuestro nunca pasara de estos encuentros ¿Verdad?  
-Si preguntas si voy a dejar a mi familia por ti... No, no voy a dejarla -respondió el otro ausentemente, como si no tuviera ninguna importancia.  
La respuesta sacudió al pelirrojo dejándolo boquiabierto, jamás le había pedido algo así y jamás lo haría. Por varios segundos apretó los puños y miró al suelo antes de continuar.  
-Pensé que al menos te importaría un poco saberlo...  
Mihawk le dirigió una mirada afilada.  
-Eres tú quien desea que acabemos con esto. Te doy la razón y no te agrada, si tanto te importaba a ti, ¿por qué vas a casarte con otra persona? -preguntó, sin modificar su adusta expresión.  
-¡Por esto, maldita sea! Siempre te portas como si te diera igual si estoy contigo o no...  
-Vamos, Shanks -murmuró Dracule, sentándose en su silla tapizada de cuero negro y recostándose despacio-. Tú mismo dijiste que no pasaríamos de nada más. ¿Por qué te lo tomas tan en serio?  
-Eh estado casi 15 años contigo... y eh sido tu amigo por mucho más tiempo que eso, te conozco, me conoces... -Se mordió los labios antes de repetir lo que decía casi a gritos mientras lo hacían, -¿Se supone qué me de igual?  
-Fuiste el que estaba a la mano, eso es todo.  
-¿Q-qué...?  
-¿Te lo tengo que repetir? -replicó Mihawk, con un leve dejo de molestia-. Estabas ahí en el momento justo. Podrías haber sido tú como cualquier otro que hubiese aparecido oportunamente...  
Shanks puso una dolorosa expresión de furia, los brazos le empezaron a temblar por la ira e indignación.  
-Después de tanto tiempo... tantas cosas... -reclamó el hombre agitado, tratando de controlar lo mejor posible su enojo. -¿Y me dices eso?  
-¿Quieres que te mienta? -el de cabello negro levantó una ceja, indiferente pero a la vez curioso-. Soy hombre, necesito estímulo físico para liberar tensiones... Para qué dar más vueltas a un asunto sencillo.  
Debía irse, sentía unas terribles ganas de molerlo a golpes y más que nada, de que se retractara, de pensar que eso era mentira.  
-¿Entonces por qué... por qué seguiste viéndome? No eres de los que mantienen a sus amantes...  
-Te recuerdo que eres tú el que siempre me ha buscado, Shanks... No yo a ti.  
La mirada helada de Dracule hizo que Shanks empalideciera.  
El pelirrojo le sostuvo aquella mirada, con una llena de furia, tanto era su esfuerzo por contenerse que termino clavándose las uñas en las palmas de las manos.  
-Bien... -Escupió al final, echándose encima su saco que descansaba en uno de los asientos de invitado y recogió su laptop y papeles con los que había estado trabajando. -Adios Mihawk... -Susurró deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta, cediendo ante el dolor. -Dejé una invitación a Boa, aunque dudo que desees ir...  
-Veré cómo estoy de tiempo; pero si te importa tanto, estaré ahí, no te preocupes -respondió fríamente el dueño de casa.  
El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente tras de sí, al abandonar el estudio.  
Dracule observó por la ventana que daba a la calle, viendo cómo Shanks salía de la casa y ganaba la calle.  
Cuando la figura larga se perdió más allá de su vista, se separó de la ventana y agarró despacio una de las cortinas que la guardaban, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar con tanta violencia que le hacía casi imposible mantenerse de pie.  
Con un furioso gruñido, dio un tirón tan fuerte a la cortina que la arrancó del barandal, arrojándola al suelo. Dando la vuelta a su escritorio, rodeó un enorme archivero y lo levantó por encima de su cabeza, con una fuerza sobrehumana que no supo de dónde salió. El mueble fue a parar contra la pared opuesta a la ventana, estrellándose contra un gran cuadro enmarcado, hecho por él mismo, que vio el cristal que lo protegía se astillaba en miles de pedazos.  
Incapaz de controlar su ira, Mihawk fue y vino por su estudio, respirando agitado, sudando copiosamente. Sujetando con fuerza el altísimo librero que descansaba junto a la ventana, hizo que se tambaleara, derramando todos los libros en el suelo y cayendo estruendosamente sobre una pequeña mesa, que se partió al medio al instante.  
Lanzó una de las sillas mandándola a atravesar las portezuelas que protegían su colección. Acercándose con pasos lentos las abrió en su totalidad, arrancándose una de ellas por el peso del mueble que había quedado prendido a ella. Acarició el filo de la exhibición central antes de descolgarla ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no la tocaba? Cerró los ojos recordando el día que el pelirrojo se la trajo de uno de sus viajes cuando adolecentes, los volvió a abrir pesadamente antes de agitarla y partir el grueso escritorio en dos.  
Respiraba sonoramente, ásperamente, con los labios temblándole y con un fuego recorriendo todo su cuerpo.  
-Maldito... ¡Maldito hijo de puta! -Gritó temblando de pies a cabeza antes de lanzar la pesada pieza, que atravesó la enorme puerta, tan solo evitando que siguiera avanzando a través de la otra habitación por que la enorme cruz que era la empuñadura se atoró entre la pared y el marco.  
Se apoyó en su escritorio destrozado. Su rostro desfigurado, en el que brillaban los ojos desorbitados, no podía contener la furia y la locura que brotaban de su interior.  
Cómo se atrevía... ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese maldito a dejarlo sin más?!  
Estaba consiente que ninguno de los dos se mantuvo fiel al otro en esa relación ¿Pero dejarlo... por una mujer? ¿No estaba el también casado y aun así lo aceptaba?  
Observó su estudió completamente destrozado, reparando en el maltrecho silloncito del frente, seguramente si se acercaba lo suficiente seguiría oliendo a él.  
-Bastardo... -Maldijo en un susurro, eso era, un bastardo hijo de puta sin vergüenza alguna ¿No se había estado aferrando a él un rato antes, gritando que lo amaba?  
Como poseído por una ira asesina, Mihawk tomó su maltratada espada y recorrió la distancia que lo separaba del sillón, clavando la hoja una y otra vez en el desgraciado asiento, destrozando el tapizado y liberando el material del que estaba relleno.  
-¡Desvalido infeliz! -bramó, rojo de rabia-. ¡Imbécil!  
Cuando ya no hubo más que destrozar dejo abandonada su arma, y abrió los enormes ventanales dejando entrar el frio aire.  
Cuando el color en su rostro disminuyó un poco, abandonó la estropeada habitación y se encerró en el baño, desvistiéndose con rapidez y colocándose bajo una ducha congelada.  
Le dolía, no podía deshacerse de la asquerosa presión en su pecho que le robaba el aire.  
Cuando salió y se puso su pijama, se encontró con Perona en uno de los pasillos, quien lo miró curiosa.  
-¿No ibas a quedarte fuera con el tío Shanks? Creí que tenían mucho trabajo... -Comentó inocentemente.  
Su padre le dedico una sonrisa cansada antes de contestar sin ningún ánimo.  
-Terminamos antes... me quedaré aquí...  
Boa se contoneaba en su andar, ya vestida con su camisola, cuando pasó por el destrozado estudio de su marido. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pero se mordió la lengua y no dijo absolutamente nada, siguiendo camino hacia su habitación.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó arrugando el ceño cuando vio a su esposo recostado, viendo al techo ausentemente.  
-Terminé antes con lo que tenía que hacer, así que decidí quedarme -Mihawk repitió la mentira, sin moverse de su lugar.  
La mujer giró los ojos fastidiada antes de levantar las sabanas y meterse a la cama.  
-Vi que decidiste redecorar... -Comentó mordaz, encendiendo la lámpara en la mesita de noche.  
Su esposo giró la cabeza, clavando en ella su mirada de topacio con actitud amenazante.  
La mujer se encogió de hombros indiferente, aunque no siguió molestando, luego de 18 años casados, sabía cuándo debía callar.  
La rabia aún borbotaba en el interior de Mihawk, por lo que aquella noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, recordando una y otra vez todo lo que había pasado.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capitulo 7.-****_ El Viaje..._**

La estruendosa risa de Luffy resonaba por todo el apartamento de Ussop, mientras Zoro intentaba arrancarle de las manos la revista que sostenía. Por pura casualidad, Sanji había pasado a comprar el diario y el nombre de una marca de ropa en la portada de una revista había llamado su atención. Esa tarde se reunieron a comer y el rubio saco el tema a flote, provocando que Roronoa se sonrojara mirándolo fijamente, el menor de los tres comenzó a ojear la revista y cuando llego a la sección de la nueva colección de ropa, no pudo evitar carcajearse al ver a su amigo, pues las tomas exigían cierto porte y pose.  
-¡Deja Luffy! –Gritaba desesperado el de cabello verde, incapaz de someter al muchacho que se movía como un mono.  
-¡Pe-Pe-Pero esto es tan...! -no podía terminar de hablar, la risa le interrumpía.  
Ussop se unió a la diversión, quitándole la revista desde el otro lado, aunque la imagen que lo recibió le pareció de lo más sensual, donde el muchacho acariciaba el mentón de Perona con una expresión altanera, mientras ella parecía derretirse con el tacto.  
Sanji por su parte mordía la manga de su camisa maldiciendo con voz muy baja a su amigo, que tenía la oportunidad de estar tan cerca de la muchacha.  
La pelea pudo seguir por mucho tiempo pero se vio interrumpida por una llamada entrante al móvil del modelo.  
-¿Si diga? –Contesto alejándose de sus amigos, quienes continuaron con su escandalo.  
-¡Zo-ro! –Saludó una voz alegre y vivas del otro lado de la linea.  
-Perona… Que sorpresa… -La reconoció Roronoa, esbozando una sonrisa al aire. -¿Cómo…?  
Antes de qué pudiera decir algo más la muchacha lo bombardeo con datos al azar sobre las cosas que había hecho en el día, cuando pareció que al fin le cedería la palabra, fue ella misma quien termino la llamada.  
-Tengo que colgar, mamá me espera para ir de compras… Por cierto, Crocodile quiere verte mañana, sería en el estudio de papá pero esta en remodelación… -Pauso por unos segundos tratando de recordar algo y continuo. –Te vera en el lobi del hotel "Rain dinners" Mañana a medio día, chao… -Sin más, la comunicación se cortó.  
La reunión con el imponente hombre fue, como siempre, elegante y directa. A esta asistieron tanto los modelos involucrados en la firma, como los padres de la menor y la asistente de Crocodile.  
Se les requirió para una nueva sesión fotográfica, como favor de uno de sus asociados, le ofrecieron al dueño de la marca de ropa pagar todos los gastos de su equipo de trabajo a cambio de que se hiciera en su hotel y así ayudarse mutuamente, levantando el nombre uno del otro.  
El motivo de haberlos reunido, era que dicho hotel se encontraba en otra ciudad, Perona siendo menor no podía simplemente ausentarse sin la aprobación de sus padres y Roronoa, bueno, al no ser un modelo "profesional" había que discutir con él cada detalle de su agenda.  
Contrario a lo que todos pensaron, acepto sin pensarlo mucho, se sentía agobiado por los nervios mientras esperaba los resultados del examen de admisión, por lo que el viaje y el trabajo podrían ayudarle a mantenerse distraído. Otro que encontró una magnifica oportunidad para descartar los pensamientos destructivos que lo agobiaban fue Mihawk, que se ofreció a acompañar a su pequeña, con la escusa de ayudar a su socio a supervisar el trabajo de los jóvenes.  
Y así es como inició aquella caótica travesía, llena de pequeñas discusiones y largos momentos de relajación donde todos, sin excepción alguna, lograron olvidar lo que les esperaba en su hogar. Ya para el último día de trabajo, todos estaban cansados y las cosas no salían muy fluidamente.  
El camarógrafo bajó frustrado la cámara por octava vez ese día.  
-Vamos, no es tan difícil... No me mires a mí, piensa en alguien que te guste, quien sea... necesito que parezca que... ¡Qué quieres comértela viva!  
El muchacho suspiró desesperado, lo intentaba pero no lograba complacer al sujeto con la cámara.  
Una puerta se abrió detrás del fotógrafo, que volteó, enojado, para ver quién interrumpía. Al percatarse de que se trataba del padre de la chica de pelo rosado, tragó muy duro, no sabiendo cómo repartir nuevas indicaciones.  
Mihawk sólo se apoyó contra una pared, mirando todo con expresión indiferente.  
Crododile, que estaba sentado justo al lado de las personas trabajando se paró de su lugar para unirse a su viejo colega, teniendo en mente que de todos modos no saldría nada de esa sesión, siendo el muchacho incapaz de reflejar lo que necesitaban.  
-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Dracule.  
-No se meten en personaje, supongo -replicó Crocodile, rascándose la nuca-. Zoro, al menos.  
El de cabello negro se separó de la pared, caminando parsimoniosamente hasta que estuvo al lado del fotógrafo.  
-A ver si los dos se lo toman en serio y regalan al menos un pequeño esfuerzo, que la gente aquí cobra por hora -ordenó, imperioso, al desgarbado joven y a su hija.  
Perona hiso una pequeña rabieta contra su padre, pero volvió rápidamente a su papel cuando le fue indicado, abrazándose a los hombros del muchacho, sonriéndole sensualmente.  
Roronoa jalo aire molesto con el petulante hombre que tenía por patrón, pasó una de sus manos por la cintura de la joven y se inclinó sosteniéndola solo de ese punto, mirando a la cámara.  
Un súbito chispazo de inspiración se alojó en su imaginación, y le hizo sudar un par de gotas con desconcierto. ¿Y si se imaginaba que tenía a su jefe entre sus brazos...?  
Un escalofrió recorrió toda su columna con la sola idea, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que siguieran retándolo por lo mismo, valía la pena intentarlo, parpadeo lentamente y levanto la vista viendo al punto que le habían indicado, pero para el solo estaba el recuerdo del señor Dracule.  
-¡Así! -Gritó el muchacho de la cámara, superando su estado de nervios.  
El de cabello verde desvió apenas la mirada, viendo de reojo al objeto de su imaginación, que permanecía estático, en entero mutismo.  
El aire se le escapó de los labios entreabiertos, cosa que solo pudo notar su pareja ficticia y que le pareció totalmente sensual.  
A la mente de Zoro llegó el vivido recuerdo del sabor de sus experimentados labios, el deseo tan terrible que sentía en ese momento.  
-¡Mira para acá! -Indicó la persona que ya era imposible distinguir por los flashes, -¡ahora acá!  
Zoro obedecía como autómata, generando una escena completamente atractiva y deseosa. Tomándolo como un cumplido a sus propios intentos de seducirlo, Perona no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara, sintiendo la excitación recorrer todo su ser. Se sonrojó más de lo debido porque su padre estaba presente, pero eso otorgaba un aire aún más interesante a la "composición" y Mihawk siempre había sido un artista, separando la realidad de la generación de una obra.  
-¡Es todo muchachos! -Grito el camarógrafo aplaudiendo de que al fin pudiese haber hecho su trabajo, y que fuera tan magnifico a decir verdad.  
Perona exhalo entrecortado contra el cuello de Roronoa, no recordando en que momento contuvo el aliento, solo entonces Zoro salió de su trance, levantándose rápidamente para dejar ir a la muchacha, sonrojándose ligeramente cuando paseo la vista por el set y se encontró con la mirada dorada de su patrón, que estaba fija en él.  
Mihawk esbozó un ínfimo, minúsculo y diminuto gesto que podría haberse tomado como una sonrisa, si Zoro no hubiese estado tan agitado como para pasarlo de largo.  
-Parece que trabajan mejor bajo presión... -Se burló el dueño de la firma, uniéndose a Dracule.  
-Evidentemente, la juventud de hoy no sabe lo que es esforzarse -comentó el hombre de barba y bigote, saliendo detrás de su hija.  
-Es el último día, Mihawk... No lleguen tarde a la celebración de esta noche.  
-Claro, claro -asintió el aludido, agitando la mano.  
La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, luego de unos tragos Roronoa recuperó su ser normal, pudiendo volver a charlar con todos de una manera fluida, incluido su patrón aunque este se mantuviera la mayor parte del tiempo callado.  
Por algún comentario estúpido, ya cuando todos se habían retirado, Crocodile, Mihawk y Zoro seguían bebiendo en una mesa oscura, viendo quien de los tres caía primero.  
El hombre de la cicatriz decidió dejarlo en un empate cuando su acompañante, una mujer de curvas muy pronunciadas, le pidió sutilmente que se fueran a "descansar".  
-¿Y me dejarás con el niñato? -se quejó el de ojos amarillos, bebiendo todo lo que quedaba en su vaso-. Menuda noche me armaste.  
-Oye... -Se quejó con un aura oscura el ofendido.  
Siguieron bebiendo un rato más, hasta que Mihawk notó al mesero nervioso que no se atrevía a decirles que debió cerrar el restaurant desde hacía una hora.  
Escupiendo una maldición en voz baja, se puso de pie, pagó la cuenta y salió del lugar, seguido por Roronoa.  
Estaban esperando el ascensor para subir a sus habitaciones, cuando Zoro se aclaró la garganta.  
-Tengo que decirte que me serviste de inspiración para trabajar hoy, así que te doy las gracias.  
-La gente como tú no hace las cosas a menos que alguien se las exija. No veo por dónde pase el agradecimiento -fue la agria respuesta de Dracule, que entró rápidamente al elevador cuando las puertas mecánicas se abrieron.  
Zoro reboloteo lo ojos fastidiado, era imposible tratar con ese hombre.  
-Di lo que quieras... solo quería agradecerte.  
Entro al elevador con música de ambientación anticuada, pues su habitación estaba en el mismo piso.  
De repente, la mano de Mihawk presionó el botón que detenía el ascensor y luego se apoyó en una de las paredes de éste, acorralando a Zoro. Los ojos dorados lo escrutaban de una forma que parecía que le atravesaban el alma.  
Tras casi un minuto de sostener sus miradas, la fuerte boca del hombre atrapó los labios de Roronoa, besándolo despacio, sensualmente, sin ningún apuro.  
Las piernas del más joven temblaron por la repentina acción, por la intensidad de aquellos labios que lo acariciaban tan suavemente. Se agarró a la cadera del otro, temeroso de caer, soltando un jadeo dentro del beso cuando los dedos de Mihawk acariciaron su oreja, haciendo sonar los tres pendientes que chocaban entre si.  
Cada beso, cada caricia de Dracule estaba pensada. Era natural y espontáneo, pero se tomaba su tiempo. Despacio, muy despacio, envolvió el torso del joven entre sus brazos, atrayéndolo lentamente hacia sí sin dejar de meter la lengua en su boca, con los ojos cerrados, como los tuvo desde que sus labios se habían unido por primera vez.  
Mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Zoro y luego lo succionó, entreabriendo los ojos. Se encontró con la expresión más entregada y sumisa del joven; la que, en vez de hacer que sus impulsos se aceleraran, sólo acentuó la marcada lentitud de su cortejo.  
Con una mano acarició la barbilla del joven, para luego deslizarla al sur, deteniéndose en cada botón para desabrocharlo hábilmente, cuando hubo abierto toda la tela, acarició la piel desnuda del marcado estomago, subiendo a su pecho y paseándose por su espalda.  
Mihawk apretó ese cuerpo fuerte contra el suyo, deteniéndose en el delicioso calor que exudaba. Lo acorraló aún más contra la pared, abandonando los labios de Zoro para morder el lóbulo de su oreja derecha y luego descender por su cuello, depositando húmedos besos en la piel tersa.  
-Ah... -Gimió el muchacho apretando los ojos, enterrando las yemas de los dedos en los hombros del de cabello negro.  
-¿Es esto en lo que pensaste... con lo que te inspiraste? -Preguntó suavemente Dracule, haciendo que su aliento chocara con la piel recién humedecida, causándole escalofríos al joven.  
"Maldito", pensó Zoro, sintiéndose traicionado, pues su entrepierna reaccionaba por su cuenta.  
Al no recibir respuesta, el mayor pellizcó lentamente uno de los endurecidos pezones.  
-Ahhh... -Gimió en voz alta el atacado.  
-Si subes la voz vendrán a buscarnos... -Informó en un susurró el más alto, agachándose para tomar el lugar de sus dedos con la boca.  
-No es... -Cualquier queja que fuera a dar, se vio interrumpida por su propia mano, pues se cubrió rápidamente la boca para ahogar un nuevo gemido cuando la fuerte mano del artista acarició su erección por encima del pantalón.  
Mihawk separó esa mano de la boca y lo observó con ojos tan seductores que Zoro pensó que se iba a venir en ese mismo instante.  
-Quiero que aprendas a gemir en silencio -murmuró, metiendo debajo de la tela la mano que acariciaba por encima de ésta.  
Con la otra mano sujetó la muñeca de Zoro contra la pared del ascensor, mientras jugueteaba con el miembro entre sus dedos y volvía a recorrer el pecho del joven con sus labios.  
El muchacho respiraba agitadamente con la boca abierta, dejando que un hilillo de baba escurriera por la comisura de sus labios, cada vez que su patrón tocaba un punto sensible, ahogaba sus gemidos mordiéndose los labios.  
La lentitud agónica y movimientos erráticos de la mano del mayor estaban volviéndolo loco, y comenzó a mover la cadera involuntariamente, buscando más del contacto de esa mano.  
-No tan de prisa... -susurró Dracule, retirando la mano y soltando la muñeca de Roronoa, alejándose y volviendo a activar el ascensor.  
-Me... ¡¿Me vas a dejar así?! -Reclamó agitado el otro, mirándolo indignado con el rostro completamente rojo.  
-No dije que hubiéramos terminado. -Fue la simple respuesta que obtuvo, justo antes de salir al pasillo cuando el ascensor abrió sus puertas, caminando al cuarto del joven, cuando este le miro confundido explico rápidamente. -Perona duerme en mi habitación.  
Zoro se detuvo en aquel instante, sintiendo cómo un poderosísimo escalofrío lo recorría de pies a cabeza. ¿Acaso acababa de insinuar que...?  
Volvió a andar detrás de él, tragando duro mientras buscaba la llave de la puerta, si bien le había decepcionado el cese de acción, le puso muy nervioso el estar completamente consiente de lo que estaba por pasar.  
Cuando los dos estuvieron dentro del cuarto y Zoro hubo trabado la puerta, Mihawk se desprendió de su sombrero y dejó caer su larga gabardina, parándose de forma grácil con los brazos en jarra y actitud altanera.  
-¿Te falta mucho, chico? -preguntó, levantando una ceja.  
-Tsk... si que eres molesto... -Bufó Roronoa acercándose hasta quedar parado de frente a él, a muy escasos centímetros.  
Dracule lo tomó suavemente por las caderas y comenzó a besarlo de nuevo, empujándolo hasta que las piernas de Zoro chocaron contra la cama y cayó sentado sobre ésta. Sin cambiar por un instante su actitud tranquila, el hombre lo empujó más, apoyando una rodilla en el colchón.  
La mirada embelesada del joven no se apartaba de sus ojos ni un segundo, mostrándose completamente entregado, acentuando sus ojos oscuros por el carmín en sus mejillas.  
Logrando al fin que Roronoa se tendiera de espaldas, Mihawk se sentó sobre sus piernas y desabotonó lentamente el pantalón, volviendo a meter la mano mientras se inclinaba y besaba los prominentes abdominales.  
El muchacho se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo derecho, respirando agitado y revolviendo las sabanas con su mano libre.  
-Mi-Mihawk... -susurró cuando sintió la tibia lengua del hombre delinear su ombligo y deslizarse hasta el resorte de la ropa interior sin separarla de la ardiente piel.  
El aludido dejo de acariciarlo para con ambas manos deshacerse de la parte inferior de ropa que restringía a zoro, dejando al aire su deseoso miembro.  
Se relamió los labios antes de depositar un beso en la punta del falo, sintiendo el recio aroma de su compañero llenar todos su sentidos.  
-Relájate -pidió en voz baja el de barba, y entonces su lengua tibia recorrió los lados de la erección, subiendo y bajando lentamente.  
Los dedos del de cabello verde apresaron la sabana, apretando más los ojos, completamente deleitado por aquella sensación, era increíble lo bien que se sentía, lo irreal de todo eso.  
Mihawk levantó la vista, esbozando una sonrisa cuando vio la expresión del muchacho, cosa que el otro no pudo ver pues se cubría apenado y nervioso los ojos.  
Mordisqueó la punta de la pieza frente a él, antes de engullirlo todo de un bocado, arrancándole un sonoro y sensual gemido al chico.,  
Despacio, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, estimuló de todas las maneras que se le ocurrieron al joven Roronoa, disfrutando de sus movimientos espasmódicos, de sus deliciosos sonidos.  
No hizo falta mucho para que Zoro llegara a su límite, pues el tratamiento que recibía era realmente erótico y quien lo dispensaba estaba lejos de ser una figura desagradable.  
Percibiendo por los gemidos que el orgasmo se acercaba, Mihawk redujo sus movimientos al mínimo y, con su mano libre, aflojó su cinturón y sus pantalones. Antes de que Zoro pudiera hacer o decir algo, tironeó de sus piernas y las dejó al desnudo, para gran sorpresa y desconcierto del joven.  
Corriendo el brazo de su rostro, tuvo frente a sí el endurecido miembro del artista, que ni siquiera se había preocupado de desvestirse, aunque su camisa se pegaba a su torso por la transpiración.  
En ningún momento cambió Mihawk su rostro seguro y seductor, en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo con la plena consciencia de que lo tenía exactamente donde lo quería; y cuando Zoro sintió esa lengua poderosa humectando entre sus nalgas, la vergüenza volvió a devastarlo.  
-N-No... -Pidió tímidamente, aunque no hiso absolutamente nada por alejarlo.  
El maestro ignoro cualquier sonido que emitiera y para aumentar la vergüenza del otro, hiso presión con cálido musculo, metiéndole la punta de la lengua.  
El ahogado gemido proferido por Zoro rebotó por toda la habitación. Mihawk viajó hacia arriba con sus labios y su lengua y succionó tranquilamente los testículos, masticándolos sin fuerza.  
Lo que más irritaba y encendía a Roronoa era la absoluta tranquilidad con la que el hombre disponía de él. Le estaba haciendo las cosas más perversas y lujuriosas que jamás había experimentado, y ni siquiera se inmutaba.  
Si no hubiera visto el endurecido miembro de su maestro, podría haber jurado que el hombre solo estaba jugando con el.  
Aunque el hombre ya no estimulaba directamente su pene, el modelo sentía como seguía aumentando su excitación, se iba a venir pronto.  
Sin embargo, todas sus cavilaciones se detuvieron cuando sintió que un fuego ardiente y quemante se metía dentro de él.  
-¡Ahhh...! -Gimió temblando, apretando instintivamente los gluteos.  
-Relájate... -Pidió el mayor, moviendo con dificultad su mano. -No quiero lastimarte... relájate...  
Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, el de pelo verde trató de aflojar los músculos, agarrándose de las sábanas.  
Mihawk hiso espacio en esa apretada entrada, atreviéndose a aumentar el número de invasores cuando Zoro comenzó a moverse en busca de más.  
Pronto, inundado por aquellas increíbles sensaciones, el de pelo verde olvido la vergüenza y todo lo que le hacía contenerse, comenzando a gemir sonoramente a moverse para disfrutar más de aquello, explotando lo mejor posible aquella situación.  
Si necesitaba alguna muestra más de que Dracule no le permitiría tener un solo segundo de control, ahí la tuvo. Antes de que pudiera acostumbrarse, el poderoso miembro de Mihawk había tomado el lugar de los dedos, enterrándose de forma lenta pero decidida en el cuerpo del joven.  
Entreabrió los ojos con dificultad para ver la cara de su agresor, quedando perdido al instante, por primera vez en toda la velada vio aquel varonil rostro descompuesto ligeramente por una mueca de placer, tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos, exhalando lentamente, muy concentrado en lo que fuera que pasaba por su mente.  
Nunca la cara de un hombre le pareció tan hermosa y sensual como en ese instante.  
-Mi-Mihawk... -Llamó con dificultad, mordiéndose un labio cuando el poderoso miembro se detuvo, pareciendo que había llegado al fondo.  
-¿Sí...? -respondió el hombre, casi con dulzura.  
-Más... -Pidió en un tono de voz que sonaba más como un ruego.  
-¿Más? -Preguntó el de cabello negro, inclinándose para rosar sus labios con los del joven.  
-Más... -Repitió firmemente el muchacho, abrazándose a la amplia espalda aún cubierta por la camisa, apresando los experimentados labios en un beso necesitado.  
Dracule aumentó la velocidad de sus estocadas, sorprendiendo a Roronoa con los gemidos que dejaba escapar entre sus labios. No había esperado verlo o escucharlo demostrar su excitación, después de la calmada actitud con la que había estado manoseándolo.  
Sentía que su cuerpo se desbordaba, su cabeza ligera entre nubes y todo su ser hirviendo, completamente arrobado por la fuerza con la que era poseído. Comenzó a lanzar maldiciones al aire, exigiendo más aunque su cuerpo no pudiera soportarlo, ya entre gritos ininteligibles llevó la mano a su entrepierna, para masturbarse el mismo, viniéndose casi al instante con el nombre de su maestro escapando de sus labios.  
-¡Mihawk...! ¡Agh! -exclamó, liberando el ardiente líquido de su interior.  
El maestro jadeó sonoramente, deleitado y lujurioso ante aquel orgasmo, y golpeando con más fuerza.  
Apretó las piernas del modelo, cerrando los ojos mientras seguía aumentando la velocidad de los ataques, hasta que poco después alcanzó el tan ansiado clímax, saliendo de él rápidamente cuando sintió que su cuerpo no podía más, vaciándose enteramente sobre las sabanas.  
Dracule, de rodillas sobre la cama, encorvado sobre sí mismo y con los antebrazos apoyados en sus piernas, respiraba agitado, con el corazón acelerado.  
Roronoa se cubrió el rostro con las manos, apenado, rebosando de emociones que no lograba nombrar, respiraba agitado, tratando de evitar a toda costa encarar al otro hombre.  
Mihawk por su parte, levanto la mirada lentamente, admirando el cuerpo desnudo del muchacho, pero lo único que podía llegar a su cabeza eran imágenes de su antiguo amante, el modo en que le sonreía completamente deleitado, sus bromas tontas luego del sexo, su mirada llena de cariño... Apretó la mandíbula furioso, frustrado ¿Por qué? Cerró los ojos empuñando las manos cuando un sentimiento de angustia y culpa se planto en su pecho.  
Sin decir palabra alguna se levantó para arreglarse y salir lo más rápido posible, parado frente a la puerta hecho una mirada veloz al chico que no se había movido de su lugar en la cama y se fue.  
-¿Qué estas haciendo, Mihawk? -Se regañó a si mismo, dolido, mientras recorría los pasillos a su propia habitación.  
Sabiéndose solo en el cuarto, Zoro aparto las manos de su rostro y se quedo observando fijamente al techo, respirando pesadamente por la boca.  
Dejó ir una larga respiración. No supo por qué o cómo, pero había estado conteniendo el aliento.  
Se sentía agotado, casi no tenía fuerzas para moverse; pero de alguna manera logró hacerlo y se levantó de la cama para darse una ducha.  
Mientras el agua caliente lo recorría por completo, se sintió terriblemente avergonzado. Su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate al recordar la expresión complacida de Mihawk, la forma elegante en que lo había tomado, su delicadeza y su absoluto control.  
Y él, que siempre trataba de mantener aquella imagen segura y decidida, se había dejado arrastrar sin más, se había entregado como si nada más existiera.  
-Soy un idiota... -Murmuró para si mismo, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se mantenía en su rostro.  
Definitivamente, eso iba a doler al día siguiente.  
Se acostó completamente desnudo al salir de la ducha, dejando que el fresco perfume de su patrón invadiera sus sentidos y lo llevara a un sueño tranquilo.  
La mañana siguiente transcurrió apresurada, el staff asegurándose de recoger todo el equipo y empacar para poder llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto. Mihawk y Crocodile se la pasaron hablando mayormente en privado, dejando a todos los demás hacerse líos por ellos mismos.  
Perona se las había arreglado para hacer que Zoro cargara todo su equipaje; y si bien lo fastidiaba esa tarea, el de pelo verde parecía perdido en algo más allá de su alcance.  
Cuando al fin tuvo oportunidad de cruzar palabras con el señor Dracule, todo fue normal, la relación patrón-empleado que habían tenido desde el principio. No le agrado tanto la indiferencia, pero no le dio gran importancia, pues él también gustaba de la privacidad de sus asuntos.  
-Papá -llamó la chica de pelo rosa, por séptima vez-. ¡Papá!  
-¿Si? -Contestó como arrancado de un trance, dirigiendo su atención a la joven que estaba sentada a su lado.  
-¡Te estoy hablando hace cinco minutos! -protestó Perona-. Quiero ese perfume del free shop, ¿me das dinero?  
Con un suspiro y deseos de no empezar una escena, el hombre sacó su cartera y le dio un par de billetes grandes.  
-Ya casi es hora, no tardes...  
La adolescente le sonrió complacida y se alejó trotando hacia el negocio.  
-¿Todo en orden? -preguntó Crocodile, acercándose a Dracule a paso lento.  
-Si... -Mintió tranquilamente su socio, tallándose el tabique de la nariz para tratar de alejar una punzante migraña que lo invadía.  
-Estoy cansado, es todo...  
Su hija regresaba ya, con el rostro iluminado y varias bolsas entre los brazos.  
-¿No querías un perfume? -cuestionó Mihawk, mirando los paquetes con cierto recelo.  
-Pero la empleada dijo que era parte de un paquete, luego me dijo que el collar de la vitrina se vería hermoso en mi, -apuntando su largo cuello con una sonrisa altanera agregó. -Y por supuesto que fue verdad...  
Dracule respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos y dejándose arrastrar en su asiento.  
El dueño de la firma de ropa rio tranquilamente como siempre, extendiendo una mano a la joven de cabello rosa.  
-Vamos, Perona, deja a tu padre descansar un poco, Robin quiere hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas.  
Faltaba aún tiempo para abordar el avión, por lo que luego de registrar el equipaje, todos esperaban tranquilamente, momento perfecto que encontró el modelo para hablar con Mihawk.  
-Hola... -Saludó tratando de lucir compuesto y seguro, para luego sentarse en el lugar vacío a su lado.  
Mihawk le echó una mirada desinteresada y respondió con un movimiento de cabeza.  
El muchacho jugó enredando sus propios dedos, no muy seguro de como actuar, quería hablar con el, mencionar algo de lo que había pasado, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas y ciertamente, la personalidad del de cabello oscuro no se lo facilitaba.  
El patrón descansó el peso sobre el codo en el apoyabrazos de la silla, torciendo el cuerpo para inclinarse contra el respaldo y mirar fijo a los ojos de Roronoa.  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -preguntó, aunque no en un mal tono.  
Un muy ligero sonrojo se acomodó sobre las mejillas del modelo, que se sintió completamente cohibido ante la mirada a la que creía ya haberse acostumbrado.  
-No... Es nada... -Respondió devolviendo la mirada al suelo ¿Qué es lo qué esperaba? Solo habían estado bebiendo y las cosas se salieron de control. En ese preciso momento agradeció supremamente la vocecilla anunciando que ya podían abordar el avión.  
Dracule se levantó sin mayor ceremonia y buscó a su hija con la mirada.  
-Vamos, no quiero que te pierdas en la multitud. -Ordeno el mayor empezando a andar, actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, como si la noche anterior no la hubiese pasado en vela maldiciéndose a si mismo, recordando.  
Zoro se mordió los labios y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capitulo 8.- ****_Decisiones_****.**

_El viento agitaba las hojas de los arboles en el inmenso jardín como cualquier otra tarde, un joven agitaba un sable mejorando sus movimientos, aunque profesionalmente practicaba la esgrima, le fascinaban todas las artes de la espada, y siendo honestos, era muy bueno.  
-Te ves enojado... -Comentó otro muchacho, que hojeaba perezosamente un libro al que realmente no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención y como lo esperaba, fue ignorado.  
Con un suspiro resignado se puso de pie, sacudiendo el polvo que se le hubiese pegado a los pantalones para tomar otra pieza de metal que descansaba en el mismo árbol que él.  
El sonido del choque del metal sacó de su trance al muchacho de cabello negro, que miró sorprendido a su amigo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo pues pronto ya se estaba protegiendo de un nuevo ataque.  
Por un largo rato, repetidos ecos de las espadas golpeándose mutuamente resonaron por toda la propiedad, ambos sonreían confiados, sin ceder territorio en ningún momento, luego de casi una hora, como muchas otras veces, se detuvieron sin poder llegar a un resultado claro, un empate más para la lista.  
-¿Entonces...? -Preguntó el pelirrojo clavando su arma en el pasto, viendo como el otro se sentaba tranquilamente, pasando sus largos dedos por las hebras verdes del suelo.  
-Entonces ¿qué? -Respondió sin ánimos.  
-¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa o te lo tengo que sacar a golpes?  
Mihawk resopló molesto, cerrando los ojos para recostarse enteramente, aspirando el aroma del pasto recién podado. Shanks lo miró preocupado y se sentó a un lado de él, no insistió, solo se quedó mirando al cielo, conocía demasiado bien a su amigo y sabía que no ganaba nada presionándolo, quizá que se molestara, cosa que le parecía enteramente divertida, pero en esa ocasión pensó que sería mejor callar, sentía que era algo un poco más serio.  
Luego de casi 10 minutos, el muchacho de cabello negro rompió el tranquilo silencio que los cubría.  
-Me voy a casar.  
Shanks abrió ampliamente los ojos en sorpresa, para luego arrugar el entrecejo volteando a ver a su amigo.  
-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Ni siquiera sabía que tuvieras novia... -Se sentía la indignación y sorpresa en sus palabras.  
-No la tengo.  
-¿Entonces? ¿Viste a alguien y de la noche a la mañana decidiste casarte con ella?  
-Lo arreglaron mis padres, no fue mi decisión. -Volvió a suspirar largamente antes de continuar. -Boa Hancock... Su padre me dará el control del 50% de sus negocios a cambio de acomodarla en nuestra familia... Al parecer es el mejor negocio del que ah escuchado mi padre y aceptaron sin más...  
-Oh... -Fue todo lo que atinó a decir el de cabello claro, imitando a su compañero, acostándose en el pasto a su lado. -Al menos es bonita... -Comentó tratando de aligerar el ambiente.  
-Como si eso fuera suficiente.  
Siguieron barios minutos de silencio, interrumpidos esta vez por el pelirrojo.  
-Oi, Mihawk...  
-¿Hmm?  
-Huyamos... -La propuesta salió como un susurro. -Tengo dinero ahorrado, podemos iniciar algo juntos... Libres...  
El de ojos claros giró la cabeza para mirarlo largamente.  
-No podemos abandonarlo todo solo porque no nos gusta cómo van las cosas... Y lo sabes.  
-Venga hombre, solo estoy bromeando...  
Mihawk iba a decir algo más, pero se vio interrumpido por el mayordomo, que fue a informarles que la comida estaba lista.  
-Vamos, nos esperan para comer. -Dijo poniéndose de pie, empezando a andar a la casa.  
El otro le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, también levantándose, caminando un par de pasos detrás.  
"Una broma"... Se repitió en la cabeza tristemente._

La noche del incidente el pelirrojo no quería volver solo a casa, menos aún ver a su prometida; luego de estacionar su carro caminó y caminó sin rumbo alguno, aunque sus pasos lo llevaron al jardín delantero de una casa que conocía muy bien, del hogar de alguien que tantas veces había consolado sus tristezas y dado paz a su mente, pero no llamó a la puerta, destruido cómo estaba solo atinó a dejarse caer en el pórtico, abrazado a sus piernas con la cara hundida entre las rodillas como un niño aterrado.  
Cerca del amanecer mando un mensaje de texto y poco después la puerta detrás de él se abrió, dejando salir a un personaje alto que aunque su rostro no denotaba ser tan viejo, las canas ya habían cubierto enteramente su largo cabello.  
El hombre se paró a un lado de Shanks y encendió un cigarrillo, permaneciendo en silencio por varios minutos, mirando al cielo que apenas comenzaba a clarear pero donde aún no se asomaba ni un solo rastro del sol.  
-¿Se lo dijiste? –Habló al fin cuando su cigarrillo se hubiese consumido por completo. A lo que el otro solo movió la cabeza afirmando, sin siquiera sacar el rostro de su escondite.  
-Vamos adentro, te prepararé café.  
-Ben… -Llamó con un susurro lastimero.  
-Tranquilo… No te voy a dejar solo. –Aseguró su amigo, ofreciendo una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.  
Beckman se comunico con la secretaría del pelirrojo para dar aviso de que no se presentaría, y pudieran mover sus citas para otro día. Como dijo, permaneció a lado de su amigo todo el día, aunque nada se dijo al respecto de lo sucedido, los ánimos de Shanks poco a poco regresaron, feliz de saber que contaba con el apoyo de alguien.  
Los días pasaron lentamente, hasta que pronto el nerviosismo y desesperación del hombre regresaron, el hecho de tener compañías asociadas hacías las cosas aún más difíciles; pero para su suerte, había alguien que no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo caer.  
Y así fue cómo su mano derecha y amigo tomo su lugar camino al hogar de los Dracule, encontrándose con una no muy grata bienvenida. Cuando abrió la puerta de la oficina la expresión de Mihawk cambió por una mirada molesta y confundida dirigida al recién llegado.  
-Buenas ta...  
-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -Interrumpió el anfitrión.  
-Hoy se vería lo de la posible inversión en... -Comenzó a explicar el hombre, pero fue interrumpido una vez más.  
-¡No!... Sé por qué estás aquí, pero ¿Por qué tú, Beckman? ¿Por qué mando a alguien más? ¡Es su maldita empresa! ¡Él es quien debería de estar aquí! –La mirada ambarina destilaba furia y hasta cierto punto, decepción; Ben, la mano derecha de Shanks, lo miró largamente dándole tiempo para recuperar la compostura, sonriéndole de un modo triste.  
-Dracule… -Comenzó aquella persona. - Él ya tomo una decisión…  
Mihawk lo observo por barios segundos, rápidamente recobrando su actitud estoica y fría.  
-Lo sabías desde antes, ¿Verdad?  
El invitado suspiró y dejo sus cosas sobre el escritorio, comenzando a sacar contratos y proyectos, haciendo caso omiso a la acusación.  
-Beckman -masculló Mihawk, con un tono de voz que destilaba furia-. Lo sabías desde antes... ¿Verdad?  
-Me habló de ella luego de unos meses de haberla conocido...-Aceptó el hombre de cabello gris sin dejar de separar los documentos y repartirlos. -Lo de la boda es algo que también me tomó por sorpresa...  
Dracule bajó la mirada, fijándola en los papeles sobre el escritorio. Su labio inferior tembló por unos instantes, mientras trataba de calmarse.  
-Aun así...  
Ben terminó de repartir lo necesario y se sentó frente al de cabello negro dispuesto a iniciar, pero el rostro del otro le hiso sonreír de manera triste.  
-Dracule... Shanks... Él estaba en busca de una respuesta, de algo que no le pudiste dar. Déjalo ir.  
Mihawk se relajó en su asiento lentamente, frunciendo levemente el ceño y no pudiendo contener una sofocada respiración, que salió sonoramente de sus labios.  
No dijo nada por un largo rato, cerrando los ojos fuertemente de vez en vez, tratando de ahogar algo que intentaba subir por su garganta y escapar de su pecho.  
Tras darle barios minutos de consideración, el otro decidió romper el silencio, levantándose despacio.  
-Los papeles con la portada azul son el proyecto en si... Estaré fuera por una semana, llamare para hacer una nueva cita y... Saber tu respuesta.  
El hombre de cabellos negros ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, sólo seguía inclinado en su asiento, con los ojos perdidos en algún punto del escritorio.  
Su invitado se paro frente a la puerta antes de dejar el lugar.  
-Él te ama... Pero creo que sabes por qué tomo esa decisión, no deberías desgastarte buscando razones que ya conoces.  
Tras eso, el hombre desapareció.  
El silencio invadió la habitación, las luces de la tarde se apagaban y la oscuridad se desplegó encima de Dracule como si fuera un negro manto. Sólo sus ojos dorados destellaban en medio de aquella penumbra, un brillo de oro que se apagó súbitamente cuando Mihawk apretó los párpados y lloró, lloró silenciosamente, amargamente, con lágrimas ardientes que caían sobre sus brazos.  
Lo sabía, sabía que esa pelea era diferente al resto, pero aun así esperaba verlo cruzando esa puerta otra vez, besarlo una vez más, escucharlo pronunciando aquellas palabras...  
Recargó los brazos sobre el escritorio y escondió el rostro entre ellos, quedándose dormido en algún momento de la noche.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capitulo 9.- ****_Realidad y Alivio._**

Luego de su regreso a la ciudad, a los modelos se les otorgo una semana libre, por lo que Zoro tuvo más tiempo para torturarse mentalmente, quería reclamar a su patrón, exigir una explicación a lo que había sucedido, pero no tenía ningún derecho para ello, tontamente había abierto las piernas al hombre luego de un par de tragos y aunque había sido fantástico, el vacío que quedo en su pecho no desaparecía.  
Con un largo suspiro dio otro trago a su copa, sintiendo el liquido quemar su garganta. A lo lejos podía ver a Ussop tomando fotografías, había sido contratado por uno de los integrantes y al ver tan desolado a Zoro desde su regreso, decidió invitarlo a la fiesta privada donde tocaría la banda.  
Al principió sonó divertido, pero ahora, con la cantidad de trabajo que tenía el de nariz larga, a Roronoa solo le quedo sentarse a la barra a escuchar y esperar, bailar no era lo suyo, así como tampoco acercarse a desconocidos y entablar conversaciones; aunque a lo largo de la noche había visto un par de caras conocidas, Crocodile y su séquito no eran exactamente la compañía que buscaba esa noche.  
Perdido en sus cavilaciones no notó la voz que lo llamaba a sus espaldas, pero segundos después se giró violentamente para detener una audaz mano que había rosado suavemente los aretes en su oreja.  
-¡¿T-Trafalgar?! –Llamó al infractor sorprendido y molesto. -¿Qué demonios…?  
-Sanaron rápido. –Fue la respuesta tranquila de aquel hombre, que le dedico una media sonrisa antes de recargarse en la barra a su lado.  
Zoro lo miró por barios segundos llevándose instintivamente la mano a su oreja, sonrojándose ligeramente cuando notó al otro mirándolo intensamente, con esa peculiar expresión suya de relajación.  
-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí esto era una fiesta "privada".  
-Tengo mis contactos, -se burló el de pelo negro mientras le entregaban su bebida.  
-¿Ah si? –Preguntó burlonamente.  
-Soy importante por mi mismo, aunque lo dudes.  
-¿Y quien se supone que eres, señor importante?  
-¿Enserio no lo sabes? ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes trabajando para Crocodile? Al menos ya deberías conocer a la competencia. –La voz de Trafalgar era un suave murmullo comparada con la música de la banda. En respuesta Roronoa arrugo el entrecejo confundido provocándole una risilla al hombre.  
-También soy modelo, por hobby podría decirse, pero modelo al fin.  
-¿Por qué me cuesta tanto creerte? –Sonrió a medias Zoro.  
-Ahh, eres cruel… -Con movimientos lentos se separo de la barra para recargarse en la amplia espalda del peli verde, rodeando su hombro con un brazo mientras con la otra mano jugueteaba con los pendientes, provocándole escalofríos al muchacho que de alguna manera intentó esconder. –La temporada que estas llevando con ellos era originalmente mía, pero con las remodelaciones para la reapertura de mi estudio, tuve que cancelar en el último momento.  
-Ohhh… -Exclamo el joven cerrando los ojos, permitiéndose disfrutar de la tibia caricia de su aliento con media sonrisa.  
-Es la ventaja de hacer las cosas por diversión, no te desenfocan de tu objetivo original… -Para Law era claro el efecto que estaba teniendo sobre el muchacho y se aventuró a acercar sus labios aún más, acariciando la piel de su oreja con ellos mientras hablaba. –Te espero en el balcón… Es un tanto más "privado".  
Sin esperar respuesta alguna se fue y luego de casi diez minutos Roronoa se decidió a seguirlo, repitiéndose en la cabeza que solo iba a tomar un poco de aire al balcón por que estaba mareado, aunque esperaba que el peli negro siguiera ahí.  
-Empezaba a pensar que no vendrías.  
-¿Estabas aquí? –Dijo burlón el otro recargándose con la espalda contra el balcón, inclinado hacía atrás para mirar el cielo con medía luna. -¿Siempre son tan aburridas estas fiestas?  
-No necesariamente… -Las palabras chocaron contra la piel del recién llegado, mientras un cálido cuerpo hacía presión contra su torso.  
-¿Qué estas haciendo? –Escapó a modo de queja aquella pregunta de los labios separados de Zoro, aunque no hiso nada por alejarlo, al contrarió, movió la cabeza a un lado, permitiendo que el suave aliento fuera sustituido por unos labios en su cuello.  
-¿Qué? –Sonrió el atacante alcanzando el lóbulo de su oído para morderlo juguetonamente. –Somos dos adultos solteros y aburridos… Solo te hago una invitación… Sin compromisos…  
Pasos acercándose a ellos terminaron con el asalto, Ussop buscaba a su distraído amigo temeroso de que lo hubiera abandonado o peor, que se hubiera perdido en algún lugar.  
Alejándose, Trafalgar ofreció una tarjeta a su compañero modelo, despidiéndose con un:  
-Avísame si te interesa la invitación…  
Luego de ver el teléfono en ella, la guardo para recibir a su amigo que se acercaba a él con expresión preocupada.  
-¿Dónde te habías metido? Te he estado buscando desde hace un rato…  
-Me aburrí y salí por un poco de aire…  
-Perdona… -Suspiró al fin el de nariz larga. –Sé que no te gustan este tipo de cosas…  
Zoro le quitó importancia encogiéndose de hombros y empujando a su amigo de nuevo adentro.  
-Si ya terminaste con tu trabajo, disfrutemos unas cervezas gratis antes de regresar a casa.  
-¡Hay que aceptar todo lo que venga gratis! –Exclamo el de pelo rizado animadamente; Una vez encontrando un lugar cómodo en la barra, el par disfruto plenamente del resto de la fiesta, regresando casi al amanecer a su departamento, y agradeciendo a todos los dioses que no había cosas por hacer aquella mañana, se permitieron un largo y quizá merecido descanso.  
El lunes por la tarde, luego de terminar sus labores en el dojo, Roronoa camino al estudio recién remodelado de su patrón, llamó a la puerta y la abrió ligeramente para escanear el cuarto, hasta que dio con quien buscaba.  
-Mihawk... ¿Podemos hablar? –Preguntó ingresando en el lugar.  
-Te escucho. -Dijo el mayor sin apartar la vista de los documentos que Ben dejo en su poder.  
-Es... Sobre lo que paso la otra noche... -Murmuró el modelo bajando la vista tratando de esconder la vergüenza que sentía.  
-¿Qué hay con ello? -Dijo el otro al fin haciendo a un lado el folder.  
-No es... Es que... -Zoro titubeo tropezando con sus propias palabras, provocando que Dracule suspirara fastidiado.  
-Lo que pasó no fue más que eso, te lo dije la primera vez, no sé que busques en mi, pero no habrá más que "lo que paso la otra noche". -No era que no lo hubiese disfrutado, simplemente no era de las personas que les gustaba tratar con los sentimientos de la gente, mucho menos ahora que los propios eran un desastre y tenía cosas importantes de las cuales preocuparse.  
-Dos personas adultas capaces de disfrutarse, si puedes lidiar con ello, adelante, si no, ahí esta la puerta.  
La mirada del muchacho se apretó en una mueca de enojo y con pasos pesados corto la distancia que lo separaba de su patrón, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa para acercarlo hasta el punto de poder respirar el mismo aire. En respuesta, el otro solo levantó una ceja con una sonrisa burlona, preguntando con su sola expresión "¿Me vas a golpear?", pero para sorpresa de este, Roronoa juntó los labios de ambos en un beso agresivo, dejándolo ir luego de unos segundos.  
-Nunca dije querer otra cosa. –Aseguró molesto.  
-Pues bien, entonces nos veremos después… -Con esto termino la conversación Mihawk, regresando la atención a su trabajo. Una vez que el modelo se marchó, se permitió saborear del hilillo de sangre que le provocó aquella agresión, pareciéndole prometedor lo que le esperaba con ese imprudente chiquillo.  
Caminando por la calle molesto, el joven dedico unos segundos a un mensaje de texto del cual obtuvo una respuesta casi inmediata.  
"Te espero a las 8:00" seguido de una dirección.  
Llegada la hora, Zoro dudó un momento antes de llamar a la puerta frente a él, pero al fin logrando ignorar a aquella vocecilla que le decía que no, golpeo un par de veces, siendo recibido rápidamente por una mirada cansada, que aún marcada en oscuras ojeras, era hipnotizarte y profunda, un estanque lleno de misterios que el muchacho simplemente no podía ignorar.  
-Bienvenido… -Murmuró el anfitrión, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.  
-Hey… -Saludó el otro mientras lo seguía a una habitación de colores fríos. No hacían falta falsas conversaciones de relleno, ambos sabían por que estaban ahí y como si sus pensamientos estuvieran en la misma sintonía, no hubo necesidad de cruzar palabra alguna antes de que el de cabello negro empujara contra la cama a su invitado.  
¿Por qué estoy aquí? Era una pregunta que resonaba en la cabeza de Roronoa y aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta, no podía evitar repetirse la cuestión una y otra vez.  
Un dulce aroma invadía su nariz mientras unas hábiles manos paseaban bajo su playera, descubriendo la piel para luego delinear su torso con la lengua.  
-Deja de jugar conmigo… -Se quejó el modelo con falsa molestia.  
-¿Jugar? –Repitió una voz tranquila con un tono divertido, interrumpiendo su labor en el vientre del de pelo verde, bajando sus manos para abrir el apretado pantalón. –Pero si esto no es más que un juego…  
Zoro iba responder un comentario mordaz, pero el trabajo rápido en sus pantalones y la húmeda boca atrapando su miembro lo dejaron mudo, soltando un largo suspiro deleitado.  
Paseó sus manos por la cama retorciéndose con espasmos placenteros que recorrían todo su cuerpo, hasta que una de sus manos se topó con el sombrero de su compañero y lo utilizó para cubrir su rostro, inundando sus sentidos con aquel aroma que pudo identificar como vainilla.  
-¿No estas siendo injusto? –Se quejó otra vez la voz, dejando un camino de pequeños besos mientras trepaba por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar sus labios, quitando el sombrero para poder verlo a los ojos. –Hago todo el trabajo y no me dejas disfrutar ni siquiera de tu voz…  
-Law… -Su queja se vio interrumpida al sentir el rose de la ropa interior de su compañero contra la piel de su erección y unos tibios labios acariciando los propios.  
-Zoro… -Susurró el otro con una sonrisa juguetona y misteriosa.  
Trafalgar abandono el beso y se apoyó en sus rodillas para sacarse la camisa, mostrándole al de pelo verde el resto de tatuajes que adornaban su cuerpo, con movimientos lentos Roronoa acarició las marcas negras, provocándole deliciosos escalofríos al portador.  
El por qué era más que claro, pero la verdadera cuestión se hiso presente conforme las horas avanzaron y el muchacho de los tatuajes le hiso llegar al éxtasis de diferentes maneras, manteniendo su mente nublada con sus movimientos hábiles y experimentados.  
"¿Qué estas buscando, Zoro?"  
No supo en que momento se quedo dormido, pero la mañana lo recibió en una cama desconocida y vacía. Girando adolorido reviso con la mirada el lugar, todo estaba bien ordenado a excepción de un par de montones de ropa tirada y algunos empaques vacíos de condones, algo apenado, se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar al dueño del lugar, quien caminaba tan solo en pantalones, secándose el cabello con una toalla.  
-Buenos días. –Saludó el de los tatuajes aventando la toalla a los pies de la cama para buscar una camisa.  
-Hmm… días. –Murmuró el invitado bajo la almohada.  
Con una sonrisa Law se sentó en la cama y acarició uno de sus omoplatos.  
-Un tatuaje aquí quedaría muy bien…  
-No me voy a tatuar… -Murmuró meneándose con un escalofrió ante el frio tacto.  
-Eso pensé… -Tras una pausa para ponerse los calcetines continuó. –Oye, en un rato debo ir a trabajar… ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa o algún lado?  
Roronoa se giró encarando el techo para estirarse y alejar la pereza de su cuerpo. "Por supuesto" pensó, luego del sexo ¿por qué querría mantenerlo cerca?  
-Tomare el autobús no te p… ¡Ah! –Se vio interrumpido por unos dientes mordiendo y jalando de uno de sus pezones, seguido por una risilla.  
-La próxima vez quizás sea mejor que me llames en fin de semana…  
Extrañamente, la idea de una próxima vez le hiso sentir bien y sonrió perezosamente. Se sentía un poco mal por usar a Law de esa manera, como un alivio a algo que no terminaba de entender en su interior, pero no era tan malo ¿O si? Después de todo, Trafalgar dijo que "sin compromisos" ¿No?  
-Quizás… -Respondió agarrándose al cabello oscuro de su anfitrión, quien seguía atacando su pecho.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capitulo 10.- ****_Alguna vez_**

Paso un mes luego de que Zoro iniciara su vida universitaria y para sus amigos cada día era más claro que su agenda lo estaba aplastando, pero cómo el muchacho era, en palabras de Usopp, "necio como una mula", renunciar a alguna de sus actividades estaba fuera de cuestión.  
Si dormía cinco horas era un logro bien aprovechado, antes de amanecer el adolescente ya se encontraba camino a la escuela, terminadas las clases respectivas del día y con nada más que un café bien cargado en el estomago se dirigía al dojo o a la agencia con Crocodile, dependiendo del día que fuera.  
La joven Perona se convirtió en un salvavidas indispensable para Roronoa, pues se encargaba de que el muchacho comiera o cenara propiamente, ya que la veía prácticamente todos los días.  
Hasta ese punto el modelo consideraba manejable su vida, pero había días, días que se hicieron más frecuentes con el paso del tiempo, en que simplemente su cabeza no podía más.  
Estar en los brazos de Mihawk, a su entera merced, era algo que lo volvía loco. Sus encuentros comenzaron en lujosos hoteles, donde por el precio adecuado, una identidad nunca fue necesaria, solo eran dos figuras sin nombre a las que nadie prestaría atención ni serían recordadas al día siguiente.  
Pero así como lo llevaba a un estado de completo éxtasis, cuando terminaban sus reuniones el de cabello verde no podía tolerar el vacío que le generaba saber que aquello no era más que un juego, al que le era imposible negarse y era entonces cuando todo se iba en pique, su necesidad arrastrándolo a otro lugar. Pronto, ver a Dracule significaba que terminaría la noche en el departamento de Law.  
Quizá el cambio no era muy notable, pero pronto fue desapareciendo aquel brillo particular de los ojos oscuros de Zoro, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por sus amigos, pero hasta el momento nadie decía nada pues no querían presionarlo para que cediera en sus actividades, al menos no al principio.  
Una noche de sábado cuando todos se reunían a pasar un rato agradable, esta vez en el departamento de nariz larga, el peli verde llego cansado, arto, y los paso de largo a todos, encerrándose en su cuartito para sacarse la ropa y tomar una ducha, odiaba el aroma del latex que se quedaba impregnado a su cuerpo.  
-¿No sabes que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar? –Masculló molesto el modelo solo deteniéndose un segundo para mirar a quien había entrado, luego continuó con su labor hasta quedar en ropa interior. -¿Qué quieres? No estoy de humor para ti…  
El invasor río quedamente antes de contestar.  
-Por supuesto… Digo, claramente no soy tan divertido como con quien estuviste hace un rato ¿uh?  
-Claramente. –Repitió bruscamente el otro, buscando en uno de los cajones algo limpio para usar luego del baño, pues no quería mirarlo a la cara, no quería sentir cómo lo juzgaba, no él.  
Sanji terminó de entrar al cuarto y serró la puerta detrás de sí.  
-Zoro, necesitamos hablar…  
-¿No es lo qué estamos haciendo? –Bufó Roronoa tratando de esquivar al rubio para ir al baño pero este lo detuvo por los hombros. –Maldita sea, Sanji ¿Qué demonios quieres? Estoy cansado, quiero tomar un baño e irme a la cama…  
-Tú no eres así ¿Por qué huyes de mí? ¿No se supone que somos amigos? –Ante esa acusación el peli verde se quedo quieto, mirándolo severamente. -¿Qué te esta pasando?  
-Estoy cansado, te lo acabo de decir, es todo…  
Con un largo suspiro el rubio lo dejo ir y solo le dedico una mirada compasiva, triste.  
-Esta bien, si no quieres hablar conmigo esta bien, solo… Cuídate ¿Esta bien?  
-¿Cuidarme? No sé que piensas que estoy…  
-¿Realmente crees que soy tan idiota?-Interrumpió el invitado.- Quizá no conozco los detalles, pero es bastante obvio lo demás… Por favor Zoro, solo ten cuidado, ese jueguito en que te estas metiendo puede ir mal.  
-Bueno ¿Y a ti qué? Lo que haga o no es mi problema.  
-Somos amigos… Me importa…  
-Ja… Claro, dejaste muy claro cuanto te importaba cuando me botaste por tu amada pelirroja... –Reclamó con desdén Zoro.  
-Eso no tiene nada que ver… Yo te quiero, y me duele ver como te apagas poco a poquito en esa relación en la que estas… -Quiso levantar la mano para tocar el rostro del modelo pero contuvo el deseo por temor al rechazo. –Tú no eres… esto.  
-Eres un hipócrita de mierda. –Era doloroso el solo recuerdo, su primer amor, su primer noviazgo… su primera desilusión.  
-¡Por dios, Zoro! Deja de actuar como un maldito niño… ¡Te quise! ¡Te quiero! Pero maldita sea, peleamos por cualquier maldita estupidez… Que no podamos estar juntos no significa que eso halla cambiado… -Tratando de tranquilizarse, Sanji regresó a el murmullo inicial para no llamar la atención de los que estaban afuera. –Cree lo que quieras, pero eres importante para mi, y ver lo que te estas haciendo me preocupa… Tu no eres esto, el sexo puede ser maravilloso pero no si te destruye de esta manera… Quizá…  
-Lárgate. –Interrumpió el anfitrión.  
-¿Qué…?  
-¡Lárgate! Ya dijiste lo que querías, suficiente… Estoy bien y se lo qué estoy haciendo… -¿Por qué venía a decirle eso cuando más inestable se encontraba? Lo había superado hace tiempo pero saber que alguien tan importante para él pudiera leerlo tan claramente… Estaba asustado, avergonzado.  
El rubio lo miro por un instante y luego solo se encogió de hombros para salir del cuarto, no podía hacer nada si su amigo quería seguir así, por más que le asustara que el muchacho terminara de apagar su chispa, aquello que lo había atrapado desde un principio.  
Pasaron dos semanas como siempre, pero la mente de peli verde se vio embargada todo el tiempo por las palabras de su amigo, para el final de la tercera semana, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo en el apartamento de Law, decidió que era suficiente.  
Mientras Trafalgar descansaba recostado sobre un costado, sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Roronoa que miraba la pared sentado al borde del colchón.  
-No regresare otra vez… -Declaró luego de un largo rato, una vez que su cigarro se consumió por completo.  
-Hmm… Es tu decisión… -Aceptó sin más el artista, aunque luego de unos segundos se paró en sus rodillas detrás del muchacho y comenzó a besar su cuello y espalda una ves más. –Aunque mi puerta siempre estará abierta… -Pausó para luego susurrar con lascivia. –Quizá debamos terminar esto propiamente…  
Zoro sonrió y lentamente se giró hasta recostarse una vez más con el de cabello oscuro, no odiaba a Law, al contrario, cuando no estaban follando consideraba que era un buen sujeto y le agradaba como amigo, y siendo honestos, no tenía ni un motivo para negarse un último placer a su lado.  
-Quizá… -Respondió con media sonrisa, aunque sus manos ya estaban acariciando el cuerpo tatuado de su compañero.  
Aunque le fue imposible terminar su relación con su patrón, día con día se sentía mejor, redujo la severidad con qué se criticaba así mismo, y aunque a veces visitaba a su colega modelo, ya no era para buscar consuelo por su fracaso sentimental con otro, era por la mera compañía de un amigo.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11.- ****_La Hora de la Siesta_****.**

****_-Te amo... -Susurró contra su oído aquella voz juguetona que tanto le molestaba en ocasiones, pero que siempre, sin falla alguna, lograba sacarle una sonrisa.  
-Yo...- Contestó mientras se giraba para encarar al otro hombre, pero otra vez se encontró solo, suspirando al aire._

-¿Papá? ¡Papá! –Exclamó una voz aguda sacándolo de su sueño. –Otra vez te quedaste dormido trabajando… ¿Estás bien?  
-Por supuesto princesa, solo un poco cansado… -Sonrió el hombre a la muchachita, poniéndose de pie para caminar con ella fuera del estudio. –Ve a la cama, mañana te espera un día largo.  
-Pero… -Dudó preocupada la chica.  
-Estoy bien, Perona… Aún tengo trabajo que hacer, ve a la cama…  
No muy convencida, su hija camino por el pasillo en dirección contraria a su padre, quien parecía dirigirse a la cocina.  
Aunque podría decirse que su humor regresaba a la normalidad, Mihawk aún sentía ese asqueroso hueco en el pecho que constantemente lo atormentaba con sueños, recuerdos o deseos. La voz de Shanks en su cabeza era una dulce tortura de la cual no estaba seguro querer deshacerse.  
En el transcurso de las largas semanas desde aquel fatídico día, el hombre que ahora servía una humeante taza de café, había encontrado alivio en diferentes lechos, desahogo a su furia y estrés, curiosamente, quien el pensó que huiría luego de la primera vez era a quien más frecuentaba últimamente.  
Ante la memoria de la cara apenada de su inocente empleado ante algunas situaciones, Dracule no pudo contener una sonrisa divertida, aprovechando el momento para sacar su móvil y escribir un mensaje que solo contenía una dirección y una hora.  
Quizá era un acto sádico, utilizar al muchacho de esa manera sabiéndose querido por él, pero a fin de cuentas, él no era ningún santo y tampoco lo forzaba a nada. Aunque también había algo de masoquista en su ecuación, palabra que rebotaba en su nuca al recordar las dolorosas punzadas que sentía en el corazón cuando luego del orgasmo solo podía ver al estúpido pelirrojo en lugar de su pupilo.  
Cortando de tajo sus reflexiones al terminar su café, el imponente hombre se dirigió a la entrada para tomar su abrigo y llaves antes de salir de la casa. Era muy tarde y era probable que el chico no acudiera a la cita, pero de todos modos no estaba de humor para compartir la cama con su esposa y claramente su hija no le permitiría dormir en otro lado.  
Estacionado frente a la dirección señalada Mihawk esperó en silencio aproximadamente 20 minutos, cuando se resignaba a que el muchacho no llegaría vio aproximarse a tropezones una larga figura. Con una sonrisa complacida el adulto bajo de su elegante auto para alcanzar al muchacho en la entrada del lujoso hotel.  
-Roronoa… -Saludo seriamente antes de ingresar al lugar.  
Caminando a pasos largos para no quedarse detrás, Zoro lo llamó. –Pe-Perdona que te hiciera esperar… La modelo que contrató Crocodile no se presentó y tuvimos que esperar por alguien más…  
-No importa, también acabo de llegar. –Mintió el hombre sin prestarle importancia, parándose frente al mostrador para recibir una llave electrónica para su habitación.  
El joven de cabello verde caminó el resto del camino silenciosamente, sintiendo los nervios acumularse en su estomago mientras más se acercaban a la habitación de este nuevo hotel que visitaban. Estaba agotado, había sido una semana totalmente ajetreada, pero al ver el mensaje en su teléfono no se dio cuenta siquiera de lo que hacía hasta que notó que corría calle abajo para tomar el autobús.  
El cuarto no lucía tan lujoso como otros que habían visitado pero de alguna manera parecía más cálido e invitador.  
-Olvide traer preservativos, -analizó Mihawk en voz alta, aunque era más algo que había pensado para si mismo. –Ponte cómodo, ahora regreso…  
Sin darle oportunidad al jovencito de contestar nada, salió de la habitación. Zoro solo suspiró y sonrió para si mismo ¿Qué hago aquí? Era una pregunta que ya no asaltaba su mente cuando estaba ahí, de hecho, también necesitaba liberar un poco de estrés; haciendo caso a la sugerencia de su patrón, se sacó la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior, para luego recostarse cómodamente en la enorme cama. Su mente vagó por todos lados, su conversación con Sanji, su trabajo, la escuela, Ussop pintando uno de sus excéntricos autorretratos, para al final fijarse en los brillantes ojos de a quien esperaba, su voz, el hipnotizante aroma que su cuerpo emanaba… Sin notar cómo pasó, para el momento en que Mihawk regresó, el chico se encontraba ya en un sueño profundo, tirado despreocupadamente por el cálido lecho.  
Antes de notar lo que pasaba, el recién llegado se sacó el abrigo y los zapatos para meterse en la cama y comenzar a besar el fuerte cuello, pero cuando notó el cuerpo flácido debajo de sí soltó un sonido de sorpresa y diversión. Continuo con suaves caricias planeando despertarlo con ello, pero pronto cambio de parecer, perdiéndose a si mismo admirando la figura durmiente.  
Su rostro tranquilo no mostraba la expresión de desafío que solía estar siempre ahí, oscuras ojeras adornaban sus ojos cerrados pero estaban escondidas con maquillaje, entonces Dracule notó que el chico había salido directo de la sesión de fotos para verse con él, de algún modo se sintió culpable pero alegre. Sus manos siguieron vagando sobre el muchacho, explorando cada rincón de ese cuerpo perfecto. Lucía tan cansado, que el de pelo negro decidió darle un descansó, iba a marcharse pero por algún motivo no pudo moverse de ahí, de hecho, observó al chico hasta quedase dormido también.  
La naturaleza de sus sueños esa noche tampoco cambio, todo giraba alrededor de su antiguo amante, pero esta vez los recuerdos lo llevaron a otra época, una donde un muy joven ojos de halcón se enfrentaba en un duelo de espadas con el irreverente pelirrojo, una época donde creía que todo era perfecto y no necesitaba de nada más que su mejor amigo y su espada para ser feliz. Por primera vez en muchos días descansó su cuerpo y alma.  
Mucho antes del amanecer despertó y se descubrió a si mismo atrapado entre unos fuertes brazos, esperaba encontrarse con un rostro marcado con tres grandes surcos sobre uno de sus parpados, pero al abrir los ojos solo estaba el rostro apacible de un jovencito que parecía sonreír entre sueños. Quizá era la hora o el aún estar dormido, pero Dracule se inclino para besar sus labios suavemente antes de levantarse y regresar a casa, dejando pagada la cuenta y claras instrucciones de no molestar al chico.  
Ya en su auto se percato de sus propias acciones, pero sin darle mucha importancia solo desecho el pensamiento, curiosamente el cansancio había desaparecido y por el resto del día no tuvo sueños amargos.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12.- ****_Descanso._**

No hacía mucho que había amanecido, y el sol era apenas una estrella que se elevaba sobre el horizonte. La ciudad amagaba a despertar lentamente, cubierta por una fina capa de luz amarillenta y pálida, que parecía invadir sin prisa el cielo teñido de rosa.  
Era feriado nacional y no habían pasado muchas horas desde que Zoro se había dormido; habiendo salido con sus amigos la noche anterior, no le quedaban muchas ganas de levantarse temprano, pero el súbito sonar de su teléfono lo despertó de su sueño ligero.  
Le sorprendió un poco pues nunca recibía este tipo de mensajes por las mañanas. Perezosamente salió de entre las cómodas sabanas y se dio un baño, pues la hora y lugar designados en el texto estaban muy cerca.  
Las cosas con Mihawk siempre eran así, lo llamaba cuando quería y nunca decía más de lo necesario.  
A veces, en su cabeza, formulaba novelas policiacas donde investigaban esos pequeños mensajes que solo contenían el nombre de una calle, un numero y la hora, siendo imposible para todos averiguar de que se trataban.  
Quizá si era un crimen lo que estaban haciendo, incluso llegaba a sentirse culpable cuando la bella Perona le dedicaba tantos mimos, sin tener la menor idea de lo que pasaba entre su padre y él.  
Mihawk esperaba pacientemente, igual que siempre, fumando un cigarrillo y apoyado cómodamente sobre el capó de su auto.  
Cuando Roronoa lo ubico, camino a él lentamente, admirando cada centímetro del hombre, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa y sonrojo cuando el de cabello negro levanto la vista y sus ojos se encontraron.  
-Roronoa, buenos días... -Saludo el hombre con un extraño buen humor.  
-Buenos días... -Respondió en un suspiro el otro.  
-¿Te desperté? -bromeó el de ojos dorados, mientras se incorporaba para dirigirse a la portezuela del lado del conductor. No sonaba exactamente como un chiste, pero con la personalidad de Dracule, eso era lo más aproximado a una sonrisa.  
-Claro que no... -Mintió el modelo metiéndose al auto también, sonriendo para si mismo.  
Luego de andar en el auto cerca de 20 minutos y dejar atrás la zona de moteles que solían visitar, Zoro se vio tentado a preguntar a donde iban, pero no estaba del todo cómodo con la idea de cuestionar a su acompañante.  
Aunque su mirada confundida fue muy obvia cuando pasaban un letrero que informaba que estabas saliendo de la ciudad.  
Mihawk no decía nada, sólo tenía los ojos fijos en el camino y conducía tranquilo, como si todo fuera perfecto en ese instante.  
Cuando pasó cerca de una hora, Zoro se vio en una situación de alarma y decidió que era momento de preguntar, al menos, a dónde estaban dirigiéndose.  
-Uh, Mihawk... -Titubeo al llamarlo. -¿Vamos a algún lugar en especial?  
-No -respondió el hombre con total tranquilidad. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes que estar en otro sitio? -inquirió, mirándolo de reojo.  
-No, no... -Se apresuró a negar el jovencito. -Solo... Normalmente no vamos tan lejos...  
-Creí que un cambio de aires sentaría bien para un día como hoy.  
La voz de Dracule no sonaba enojada o molesta, pero tenía un leve dejo de tristeza.  
El poder ver ese pequeñísimo rastro de sentimiento del conductor puso a Roronoa en una encrucijada, pues deseaba hacerlo feliz de alguna manera, pero no se atrevía, en lo más mínimo, a indagar en el interior de ese misterioso hombre.  
-Suena bien -aceptó al fin con una sonrisa el joven.  
La ruta se estrechaba y el mar azul aparecía sobre el horizonte.  
-Oh, creo que estamos cerca ya -murmuró Mihawk, con una diminuta sonrisa.  
Los ojos adormilados de Zoro se abrieron ampliamente con la escena que se presentaba ante él, y como un pequeño, su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa, miró a su acompañante como cuestionando emocionado si ese era el lugar al que se dirigían.  
Pronto apareció un cartel indicando que estaban llegando a otra ciudad. Se trataba de la ciudad vecina, muy cercana al mar, que Zoro nunca había visitado. Mihawk lo condujo por las calles principales y le explicó sobre la arquitectura y la historia de los lugares más importantes de la misma.  
La hora de la comida pasó sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, ambos desconectados del tiempo, disfrutando del paseo por aquellos lugares, al menos hasta que el estomago del más joven gruño y este se lo cubrió apenado.  
-¿Podemos pausar un rato?... Tengo hambre... -Admitió Zoro.  
-Supongo que sí -sonrió Dracule.  
Encontraron un pequeño lugar a orilla del mar, donde después de pedir la comida, el de cabello verde se sacó los zapatos y anduvo jugueteando con la arena entre sus pies.  
El de cabello negro estaba sentado junto a la mesa, bajo una sombrilla amplia, mirando el horizonte con ojos ausentes.  
Otra vez esa diminuta muestra de sentimientos, Mihawk no lo había notado, pero por alguna razón su estoica y firme personalidad filtraba un poco de lo que había en su interior y lo dejaba salir sin su permiso, cómo si fuera natural.  
Ver a Zoro chapoteando como un niño en la orilla del mar hizo que una sensación cálida y tranquilizadora se expandiera en su pecho. En aquel instante, una brisa apresurada golpeó su rostro y mandó a volar su sombrero varios metros detrás suyo; y, como si fuera una epifanía, algo en su interior se revolucionó.  
La absoluta quietud de aquella playita apartada, el sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla...  
Era perfecto. Todo era perfecto y hermoso.  
Se sacó los zapatos y luego de asegurar su sombrero en la mesa, camino a donde estaba el otro, quien casi cae al suelo por la sorpresa de un par de manos enredándose en su cadera y jalándolo de espaldas.  
-Miha…  
Sus palabras se vieron ahogadas por unos labios expertos posándose sobre los propios, lentos, robándole enteramente el aliento en los pocos segundos que duro aquel contacto.  
-La comida esta servida, vamos… -Informó al separarse el mayor, caminando de regreso a su lugar. Estaba completamente consiente de lo que acababa de hacer y donde lo había hecho, quizá nadie los conocía ahí, pero aun así él no era de los que dejaba cosas al aire, y sin embargo, no se arrepentía.  
Como hipnotizado, el modelo lo siguió, arrobado por aquel corto beso. El resto de la tarde transcurrió del mismo modo cómo había comenzado, al final del día dejo al chico en su edificio, despidiéndose con un simple "hasta luego". De regreso a casa Dracule se desvió de su camino y muy lentamente recorrió en su auto la calle donde su socio vivía, que pretendía ver o por qué había ido, era un misterio para el mismo y sin más regreso a su hogar, conciliando un sueño tranquilo, sin fantasmas del pasado.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13.- **

_Una tarde de martes el pelirrojo decidió prestarle una visita a su viejo amigo, llegó al dojo y estaba por abrir la puerta del estudio cuando una joven de unos 20 años salía apresurada con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Shanks la miró intrigado, dudando de si entrar o no.  
Al final abrió la puerta con cuidado y vio al dueño del lugar recargado en el escritorio, sobándose las sienes.  
-¿Todo bien? -Preguntó preocupado el visitante.  
-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? -Devolvió el otro, suspirando cuando su amigo solo levantó una ceja con un gesto molesto. -No, no está todo bien, las personas contratadas en la empresa de mi suegro son un montón de chiquillos incompetentes...  
"Eso explica a la muchacha llorando", pensó Shanks.  
-¿Estas haciendo recorte de personal?  
-Algo así... ¿A que viniste?  
-Terminé mis cosas en la oficina y pensé en pasar a invitarte un trago.  
Mihawk lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de descubrir qué tramaba.  
-Estoy ocupado ahora, y la verdad sea dicha, no tengo humor para eso.  
-Por eso mismo, -insistió el pelirrojo, acercándose hasta sentarse despreocupadamente en uno de los asientos para invitados. -Has estado muy gruñón, necesitas distraerte.  
-Necesito tranquilidad para poder poner en orden toda esta porquería.  
-Vamos a mi casa, -ofreció con una sonrisa radiante el de cabello claro. -Te traje una botella de vino en mi último viaje...  
-Maldita sea Shanks, ¿Al menos estas escuchando lo qué te digo?  
-Ni una palabra -concedió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Andando.  
Con un suspiro frustrado, Dracule tomó su saco y llaves antes de seguir al idiota que lo guiaba, preguntándose ¿Por qué siempre termino haciéndole caso?  
El viaje en el auto del de las cicatrices fue silencioso, agradable hasta cierto punto.  
Al llegar al lujoso condominio, Shanks se deshizo de sus zapatos, saco y portafolios, lanzándolos sin cuidado en la sala, para luego caminar directo la cocina en busca de alcohol.  
-¿No tienes siquiera la deferencia de dejar tu ropa en tu habitación? -preguntó Mihawk, observando con gesto reprobatorio el desorden de su amigo.  
-Vivo solo, técnicamente todo es mi habitación. -Explicó con el mismo semblante animado de siempre, regresando con una oscura botella y una copa en una mano, y en la otra un paquete de barias cervezas.  
Los ojos dorados del invitado giraron en resignación, ese hombre no tenía remedio.  
Sentándose en uno de los sillones de la sala, Mihawk se sirvió del líquido rosado, oliéndolo con delicadeza. Luego dio un breve sorbo, analizando lo que bebía.  
-¿Y bien...? -La mirada oscura de su anfitrión lo miraba expectante, esperando por la calificación a su regalo.  
-Demasiado bueno, para que lo tengas tú -espetó Dracule, volviendo a beber.  
El otro chasqueó la lengua devolviendo su atención a la mesita, sentándose en la suave alfombra para destapar una cerveza.  
-De todos modos no me gustan las bebidas tan suaves.  
Una vena se marcó en la frente del de ojos dorados.  
-¿Suave? Querrás decir "exquisita".  
-Si, si, si... Bebida de nenas... -Se burló tomando un largo trago del amargo líquido amarillento.  
Bebieron por un par de horas, con charlas sobre cosas sin importancia, largos y cómodos silencios, el pelirrojo estaba feliz, feliz de ver como poco a poco se relajaban las facciones en su amigo, como si por un momento, por mínimo que era, pudiera olvidarse de lo demás.  
Conforme el tiempo pasó, Mihawk terminó sentándose también en la alfombra cuando su amigo parecía empezar a quedarse dormido, recostando la cara contra la mesa.  
-Eres una mala, pésima, nefasta influencia -murmuró, inspeccionando de cerca el relieve visual de la mesa pulida.  
-Y sin embargo, aquí estas... -Contestó entre risillas el otro, girando la cabeza apenas para poder verlo sin tener que levantarse.  
Dracule podía sentir la intensa mirada de su amigo, como si estuviera buscando algo.  
-¿Qué...? -Preguntó cuando comenzó a sentirse incomodo.  
-Diablos Mihawk... -Comenzó tranquilamente, -¿Por qué eres tan malditamente guapo?  
La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al de cabellos negros, que echó la cabeza atrás instintivamente. Por un instante no supo qué responder; mas, envalentonado por la bebida, intentó darle un tono gracioso y, por qué no, juguetón, a su respuesta.  
-Es una maldición, ya ves.  
-Debe serlo... Quiero decir, si por mi fuera te violaria en este instante... -murmuraba el pelirrojo, sin apartar la mirada de las bien marcadas y masculinas facciones de su invitado. -Me preguntó si le pasara lo mismo a todos los demás...  
-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Mihawk, deteniendo sus juegos.  
-Nada, nada... -Se excuso el otro, girándose para apoyar la frente en la madera y no ver nada más que la mesa.  
Dracule lo observó con molestia.  
-Creo que bebiste demasiado -espetó, arrebatándole la última lata que quedaba.  
-¡No estoy ebrio! -Gritó el de cabello claro enderezándose de golpe..  
-Claro... y por eso derramaste tu precioso líquido revitalizante.  
-Mierda... -Masculló entre dientes el "sobrio" mientras rápido levantaba la lata antes de que terminara de tirarse en la alfombra, dejándola molesto sobre la meza, se dejo caer de nuevo en el suelo, a un costado de su amigo.  
Mihawk se llevó la mano a la frente, fastidiado.  
-No tienes remedio -añadió, levantándose, pero Shanks lo detuvo por la muñeca con un movimiento rápido.  
-No te vayas...  
-No iba a hacerlo... -respondió Dracule, extrañado por esa reacción.  
Algo había en la voz del pelirrojo que le hiso arrugar el seño confundido, pero se volvió a sentar en el mismo lugar, sintiendo pronto la cabeza de su amigo recargándose en su hombro, deslizándose un poco hasta que el tibio aliento a cerveza golpeaba contra su cuello.  
-¿Estás bien? -preguntó suavemente, tratando de moverse  
-No me gusta verte así... frustrado... -Susurró contra el fuerte cuello.  
-¿Frustrado? ¿Por qué dices eso?  
Los ojos dorados tenían un dejo de ingenuidad.  
-Hace tiempo que te veo infeliz... Solo sonríes cuando esta Perona cerca... -Se giró en su lugar levantando una mano para abrazarlo, pero la estaciono sobre el pecho de su amigo. -Estas más irritable, y cuando practicas te ves enojado... como si ya no lo disfrutaras...  
Dracule sólo guardó silencio, pues había creído que nadie se percataría de eso.  
Con movimientos muy lentos, el anfitrión deslizo la mano desabotonándole la camisa, cosa que el otro no noto hasta que los dedos fríos del pelirrojo acariciaron su estomago desnudo.  
-Shanks...  
-Quiero que te olvides de todo... -susurró en un tono casi inaudible antes cortar la distancia que lo separaba de la cálida piel y besó su cuello tímidamente.  
-P-Pero... Espera, Shanks, maldit...  
La boca hirviente del pelirrojo subió hasta encontrarse con la de Mihawk y besarla largamente, intensamente.  
Por algo más allá de su comprensión Dracule respondió al beso, sintiendo pronto la presión que el otro ejercía para derribarlo contra el suelo.  
-Shanks... Detente... -Pidió cuando su cabeza tocó la alfombra. Podía usar la fuerza, podía sacárselo de enzima sin ningún esfuerzo, pero no lo hiso, no quería herirlo estando borracho, y había algo en su amigo que lo tenía confundido ¿Por qué estaba actuando de esa manera? Las cosas estaban yendo demasiado lejos para ser una broma.  
El pelirrojo continuó en su asedio, aunque tranquilo, delineando con las yemas de los dedos las formas de los músculos del torso de su amigo.  
Cuando sus manos acariciaron su entre pierna por enzima del pantalón, el de cabello negro se movió violentamente en respuesta, jalándolo por la mano que lo intentaba estimular para detenerlo.  
-¡Basta! –Exclamo mirándolo intensamente, su rostro marcado por la molestia y una infinita confusión. -¿Qué demonios crees que haces?  
Los orbes oscuros del otro, enrojecidos por el cansancio y el alcohol, adquirieron una expresión de dolor.  
-Yo… No… Mihawk…  
-Vamos… -Suspiró al fin el otro, tratando de tranquilizarse. –Estas demasiado borracho, te llevare a la cama.  
El pelirrojo se dejo dirigir a su habitación, cuando el otro lo depositó en la cama, se acurruco dándole la espalda para encarar el muro, Mihawk supuso que se había dormido al instante, pero su débil voz lo detuvo cuando estaba por irse.  
-No estaba jugando.  
-Shanks…  
-Te quiero…  
-Estás borracho, duérmete.  
-¿Y si estuviera sobrio? ¿Qué dirías entonces? –Murmuró apenado, enroscándose para abrazarse a si mismo en su lugar, mientras el par de ojos dorados del otro se clavaban en él. –Perdóname… Yo solo… Solo quiero verte feliz, y solo logro lo contrario… -Rio quedamente, triste. El silencio se apodero de la habitación luego de eso, el último en hablar estaba cayendo dormido por el sopor del alcohol, pero sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando sintió como el colchón se hundía a su lado, estaba por decir algo, pero se vio interrumpido por las caricias sobre su cabello de una gentil mano.  
-Si recuerdas esto por la mañana, hablaremos entonces… -Dijo el invitado, dando por terminada la conversación cuando el otro asintió con la cabeza y relajo todo su cuerpo hasta caer dormido. Él jamás había pensado en su amigo de esa manera, si, Shanks era la persona más cercana a él y quizá el único otro ser humano al que quería aparte de su hija, pero de eso a quererlo de "esa" manera… Suspiró largamente con una sonrisa triste, tenía miedo, si, el todo poderoso Mihawk tenía miedo, no quería que eso los distanciara y a la vez, por algún motivo fuera de su comprensión, quería que el pelirrojo recordara lo que había pasado, quería escucharlo murmurar esas palabras una vez más. _

Unos brillantes ojos dorados escrutaron la oscuridad desorientado, tanteó su alrededor hasta que su mano golpeo un contra un muro tibio. Pronto las figuras de una habitación de hotel lo traían al presente, su corazón latía apresurado mientras su mente desvanecía aquel sueño, aquellas memorias que pensaba desaparecida.  
Se tallo la cara para espantar la pereza y examino su alrededor, a su lado, la espalda desnuda de un joven se movía acompasadamente con su respiración. Dracule acarició el cabello verde de su acompañante y se levanto para tomar un baño y marcharse.  
Era curioso, mientras más tiempo pasaba con el modelo, más pensaba en Shanks, con las otras personas que compartía su lecho de vez en cuando también lo recordaba, pero eran fragmentos dolorosos de su despedida, no estas memorias tranquilas que traían una sonrisa a su cara.  
Como siempre, dejo pagada la habitación y las instrucciones de no molestar al bello durmiente. Por más tentadora que fuera la idea de pasar el día en ese lugar, había cosas que hacer. Debía verse con Crocodile pues este quería darle los detalles de una pasarela a la que se debían presentar en un par de semanas, él no podría asistir pues aún estaba en trámites con Ben para su proyecto, y debía dejar todo listo para su hija.  
En la oficina del hombre lo recibió Robin, la bella asistente de Crocodile, lo condujo a donde su jefe quien le ofreció una copa.  
Los arreglos pasaron sin problemas, a media tarde ya estaba en su casa, bebiendo una copa de vino en el escritorio de su estudio recientemente renovado.  
El viento que entraba por el ventanal lo sumió en un estado de relajación total, dejando su mente volar a otra época.

_La mañana siguiente Shanks despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, camino adormilado a su cocina, de donde salía un delicioso e invitador aroma.  
Mihawk preparaba el desayuno, el sonido de pasos le anunció que su amigo ya estaba despierto pero no volteo a verlo, pronto sintió que esté se paraba detrás de él, con la cabeza gacha.  
-Deberías volver a la cama… -Aconsejó apagando el fuego, suspirando largamente cuando sintió la frente de su amigo recargándose contra su espalda. Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza fuerte y claro, pero mientras el pelirrojo no tocara el tema, él no diría nada, lo mejor sería que lo olvidaran. –Te llevare el desayuno, ve a descansar.  
Los largos brazos del anfitrión se enredaron alrededor de su cintura y lo abrazaron con fuerza, temblando ligeramente.  
-Esta bien, Shanks… Estabas borracho. –Lo disculpó Dracule, respondiendo a las palabras no pronunciadas del otro.  
-No, no esta bien… Lo que dije era verdad, y ahora temo que si te suelto, te iras… Te perderé…  
-Shanks…  
-Te quiero, Mihawk… -Lo interrumpió el aludido. -He peleado contra esto, he tratado de respetar nuestra amistad pero… Verte frustrado todo el tiempo, molesto… Maldita sea Mihawk, te amo… solo quiero verte feliz.  
El de cabello negro no se movió, conmovido hasta lo más hondo por esas palabras, pero no dejó ver que aquello lo había perturbado.  
-¿Es acaso una declaración? -murmuró, tratando de bromear; pero su voz no logró sonar graciosa.  
Los brazos del pelirrojo se aferraron más fuerte a la larga figura frente a él.  
-Lo es...  
-Entiendo...  
Su voz era como un hilo delgado que temía romperse.  
Muy lentamente sintió como los brazos que lo apresaban lo dejaban ir, pero Shanks continuaba parado donde estaba, con el rostro apoyado entre los omoplatos de su amigo. No esperaba que el otro le diera una respuesta o siquiera aceptara sus sentimientos, tan solo estaba cansado de luchar por esconderlos.  
-Lamento ponerte en esta situación... Alego no querer verte triste y solo te meto en más problemas...  
-Tú me conoces mejor que nadie -replicó Dracule, sin moverse-. Sabes que nada de lo que tú hagas es un problema.  
Una sonrisa triste adorno el rostro desalineado de Akagami, se sentía expuesto y débil, pero ya no importaba. Se separó un paso del más alto y aún con la mirada gacha lo empujo por un hombro para hacerlo girar y encararlo.  
-Se feliz, taka no me. -Pidió en un murmullo, cerrando la distancia una vez más y besando sus labios, apenas tocándolos por un segundo.  
Suspiró largamente y trato de modificar la expresión de su cara por una más alegre y normal.  
-Entonces... Vamos a desayunar...  
Por supuesto que las palabras de Shanks no cayeron a un vacío insensible, estas habían causado una gran revolución en el interior del de ojos ambarinos, pero siendo honestos, le asustaba ceder ante la tentación que ofrecía aquella lengua de serpiente. "Amor", había dicho el pelirrojo, ¿Acaso era posible tal cosa?  
Curiosamente, si bien no hubo acuerdos de por medio, su relación dio un vuelco interesante; Poco a poco, se había vuelto algo común el saludarse o despedirse con un beso en los labios, pronto, paso de ese inocente contacto a algo más intimo y secreto, besos profundos y largos. La mano de Dracule posándose en la cadera, casi trasero, del pelirrojo dio pauta a que estos fueran acompañados de carisias exploratorias, bruscas, sensuales. Algunos meses después, compartiendo uno de esos furtivos momentos, las manos de uno de ellos se aventuro a zonas más peligrosas, endureciéndola, provocando un jadeo que le afirmaba que podía continuar.  
La mente de Dracule jamás cesaba de maquinar, revolucionada, inquieta. Su rostro impasible no lo delataba, pero su interior quería más, cada vez más de ese hombre encantador. Shanks era un sujeto atractivo y agradable, pero el de ojos dorados había visto más allá de lo que cualquiera habría visto en el pelirrojo.  
Mientras desabotonaba su pantalón y paseaba bajo la delgada tela de la ropa interior, admiro la sensualidad que este emanaba sin siquiera estar consiente de ello, en definitiva nadie lo conocía como Mihawk. Conocía cada recoveco del alma de su amigo, ahora podía afirmar que siempre había estado al tanto de los sentimientos que este tenía por él.  
Aunque todos conocían al siempre alegre, y a veces irreverente pelirrojo, nadie había visto a la criaturita arrinconada que podía ser bajo la mirada predadora del halcón, la bestia furibunda que salía cuando alguien se atrevía a herir a uno de sus amigos, la dulce sonrisa que esbozaba únicamente para el de ojos dorados, y ahora, estas muestras irresistibles del placer que le provocaba ser tocado por los delgados y finos dedos del de cabello negro.  
El dolor de las uñas clavándose en la carne de su espalda lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones, mientras una mueca de dolor y placer se asomaba en el rostro del otro, quien experimentaba por primera vez el dolor de ser penetrado.  
-Mi-Mihawk… -Llamó sin aliento, y el aludido atendió al llamado inclinándose para besarlo, buscando un ritmo lento y suave para complacer a su compañero.  
Perdidos en el tiempo, sus cuerpos se fundieron barias veces en extasiantes orgasmos, hasta que la fuerza se dreno completamente de su ser, dejándolos a ambos durmiendo en un cálido abrazo._


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14.**

Un día antes de él viaje programado para la siguiente pasarela se realizo una pequeña reunión con los 3 modelos involucrados, el dueño de la marca y su asociado.  
Era curioso ver cómo Trafalgar cuestionaba cada una de las direcciones de Dracule, el primero siendo un anarquista total, y el otro un amante del control. Dejando todos los puntos de los itinerarios claros, la junta terminó sin más altercados. En el estudio se quedaron Law y Mihawk, hablando respecto a citas a las que no asistiría el modelo debido a su trabajo en el tattoo; cerca de media hora después Roronoa regresó a por su amigo, estaba fastidiado y le apetecía salir un rato, quizá ir por unos tragos…  
-¿Por qué te empeñas en llevarme la contra? Es tu trabajo, si no lo quieres hacer, hazte a un lado y deja que alguien más lo haga. –Regañaba la voz severa y fastidiada del de ojos ámbar.  
-Vamos… De todos modos lo hare, aparte, sabes que mientras no engorde o me desfiguren el rostro, Crocodile no te dejara deshacerte de mi… -La insinuante y acostumbrada voz de Trafalgar podía llegarle a ser fastidiosa, pero no cuando, como en ese momento, el muchacho se abrazaba a sus hombros, para mordisquear su barba.  
-Eso se puede arreglar fácilmente.  
-Que cruel… -Se lamento falsamente el modelo, atrapando los labios del otro en un beso intenso.  
No hizo falta más para hacer huir al recién llegado Zoro, su masoquismo emocional no era tan amplio como para quedarse a ver lo que pasaría a continuación.  
Al principio se había lamentado en silencio que su patrón no viajara con ellos, pero ahora parecía la mejor idea.  
Aquel pequeño viaje resulto ser de lo más divertido, siendo mínimo su tiempo de trabajo, los jóvenes pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo disfrutando de las instalaciones en la glamurosa ciudad. Trabajo, diversión y un tanto de discusiones, mantuvieron a los tres muchachos desconectados del resto del mundo.  
La última noche, luego de 3 horas en silencio mirando el techo a oscuras de la habitación de hotel, Roronoa suspiró por enésima vez. Lidiar con sus sentimientos había resultado ser un reto mayor al que esperaba, a veces las acciones de Mihawk lo confundían, y le era difícil regresar a la realidad, donde él no era más que un amante, alguien con quien desquitaba sus frustraciones; ver ese beso con Law lo había afectado, pero debía aceptarlo, después de todo, él sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo desde un principio.  
Al fin, cuando las manecillas del elegante reloj de pared estaban por marcar las 2:45 de la madrugada, comenzó a reconciliar el sueño, un pesar tranquilo y aliviador que le hacía cerrar los ojos lentamente, llevándolo por caminos de algodón y colores pálidos que pronto se convertían en…  
El descanso tan ansiado se vio interrumpido por el suave golpear de la puerta, farfullando, el muchacho se levantó con toda la intención de apalear a quien se atrevía a hacerle eso, aunque la queja se quedo atorada en su garganta cuando al abrir la puerta descubrió a la más inesperada de las visitas, tanto así que solo se quedo parado ahí, mirando con las previas maldiciones planeadas, atrapadas tras los labios.  
-Buenas noches… -Llamó tímidamente una vocecilla. –P-Perdón… No vi la hora… Quizá… Perdona, mejor regreso mañana… Y…  
-No, no… esta bien, -paró las apresuradas y nerviosas escusas el muchacho. –Estaba despierto… ¿Necesitas algo?  
Pasaron barios segundos en un incomodo silencio, pues el visitante no tenía escusa para estar ahí.  
-No… Solo pensé que tal vez… -Suspiró antes de continuar. –No puedo dormir… ¿Te importa si me quedo un rato contigo?  
-Supongo que no… Adelante… -Aceptó contrariado el de cabello verde, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle pasar.  
Al volver a su habitación, se sentó a la orilla de la cama y observo curioso a la muchacha que se había plantado frente a él. Aun vistiendo esa simple pijama en tonos rosas y negros lucía muy bonita.  
-Zoro… -Llamó ella, aferrando las manos nerviosas a los cordones que ataban su ropa de noche. A lo cual el aludido solo levanto la vista, expectante. –Tú… Me gustas mucho… -Quería decirle que se había enamorado de él, qué quería una oportunidad, pero ante el gesto de sorpresa y confusión que esbozó el otro, temió escuchar una negativa, por lo que dejo que sus instintos hicieran los demás, ya habría tiempo de arrepentirse, a fin de cuentas, eso era el ser joven ¿No? Ser impulsivo, cometer errores… Sin pensar realmente lo que hacía, tiró de los cordones que antes apretaba para aplacar sus nervios, dejando que la ropa callera por el propio peso de la tela, dejando su tersa y blanca piel casi completamente al desnudo, pues aún quedaban unos pantis rosas de encaje sobre ella.  
-Perona no… -El murmullo que fuese su voz se perdió cuando ella se inclinó para besarlo, al diablo con todo ¿Por qué habría de negarse? La muchacha era hermosa, y sin más, estaba ahí, ofreciéndole tomar lo que tenía sin nada a cambio, como había sido con Law.  
Pronto, se encontró a si mismo tumbado en la cama acariciando la espalda y nalgas de su acompañante, quien lo besaba dominantemente, restregando sus pechos contra el torso del joven. Como un latigazo, le llego la imagen de su patrón, era claro el parecido en su carácter… Mihawk… Apretando las manos sobre ella le arrancó un gemido extasiado, quien sintió su dura hombría apretarse contra su húmeda entrepierna. Con esto, Roronoa regresó toda su atención a quien estaba con él.  
Poniéndose de rodillas sobre el colchón, las finísimas manos de Perona viajaron tímidamente hasta deshacerse de su última prenda, luego sobre los calzoncillos negros del muchacho, aferrándose al resorte para tirar de ellos hasta dejarlo completamente libre.  
Acariciando los firmes glúteos, Zoro lamió su largo cuello hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oído.  
-¿Estas segura…?  
-Los dos lo queremos… -Afirmo agitada, dando énfasis a su respuesta acariciando el durísimo falo.  
Con una sonrisa resignada, el peli verde la soltó un momento para alcanzar su cartera de la mesita de noche y buscar un preservativo. Una vez todo en su lugar volvió a lamer y mordisquear el frágil cuello, lentamente descendiendo a los suaves pechos, hasta alcanzar un rosado pezón y morderlo suavemente, "Ahh…" Los gemidos de la joven se hicieron más intensos mientras avanzaba de rodillas sobre él, para luego empalarse a si misma sentándose sobre su tan deseado amante.  
-Z-Zoro… -Había que admitir que la voz de una mujer nunca le pareció tan sensual, dándole un nuevo ímpetu, la tomó con más fuerza. No sabía a que atribuirle este deseo, quizá era por qué se trataba de su primera experiencia con una mujer, quizá era el morbo de que se tratara de la hija de su patrón, ó tal vez solo era el despecho tratando de ahogar sus sentimientos mal correspondidos. Como fuese, pronto se encontró uniéndose a ella en un delicioso orgasmo, tras el cual Perona se derrumbo sobre él.  
Era incomoda la sensación del latex, pero le dio un momento antes de levantarse a deshacerse del saco lleno de semen.  
La partida para regresar a casa sería muy temprano, por lo que luego de dejar descansar a su compañera un rato, la acompaño a su habitación, el silencio durante el trayecto fue incomodo, pero en ese mismo silencio habían llegado a un mutuo acuerdo de no hablar de lo sucedido, de lo que había provocado en ellos o de lo que pasaría en el futuro, después de todo, solo había sido un impulso de adolescentes.  
El viaje en tren fue cansado pero entretenido, Roronoa podía sentir la mirada de Perona sobre él todo el tiempo, pero agradeció enormemente que Law estuviera ahí y no les permitiera adentrarse en lo que sucedió, de hecho, paso la mayor parte del viaje jugueteando con él, hablando trivialidades, escuchando insinuaciones a las que no pudo evitar responder con sierto aire de sensualidad.  
Entrada la tarde llegaron a su destino, donde Dracule los recibió, el plan original era pedir un taxi y llevarse a su hija, pero de algún modo Trafalgar logro hacer que Perona convenciera a su padre de que los llevara a todos. Molesto el hombre, primero dejo a su hija en casa e inmediatamente después se deshizo de Law, cansado de sus constantes protestas. Al final solo quedo un viaje silencioso, Zoro dormitaba en el asiento delantero completamente agotado; en una señal de alto, los ojos dorados del conductor se fijaron en la figura semi inconsciente. Ah, otra vez ese impulso, esa necesidad de hacer algo fuera de orden… Ese niño enserio tenía algo.  
Aparco en un lugar no transitado, cerca del complejo apartamental donde vivía el menor y llamo suavemente:  
-Roronoa…  
El muchacho abrió los ojos perezosamente y sonrió al parecerle familiar la calle donde estaban, moría por dormir en su cama.  
-Gracias. –Dijo adormilado tallándose un ojo, pero antes de poder girarse para abrir la puerta del auto, los largos dedos de la mano derecha de Mihawk acariciaron su mejilla, despertándolo completamente y haciéndole sonrojar.  
-¿Estas muy cansado? –Susurró el mayor jalándolo apenas perceptiblemente por la barbilla, acercándolo a sus labios.  
-Creo que… Puedo esperar un poco más… antes de ir a casa… -Fue la respuesta entrecortada del muchacho, que cerraba sus ojos dócilmente al sentir el tibio aliente del otro golpeando sus rostro, para luego ser atrapado en un suculento beso. Con movimientos precisos, el conductor recorrió lo más que se pudo el asiento donde estaba, indicando con movimientos suaves e indirectos un camino que el modelo pudiera seguir hasta montarse en sus piernas; Zoro podía sentir el volante clavándose en su espalda y como pudo se pegó lo más posible a su acompañante, jadeando al sentir su entrepierna presionada contra lo qué él imagino era la de Mihawk.  
Una de las manos del de cabello negro viajo buscando la palanquilla que le permitiese reclinar el asiento hasta una altura donde el modelo pudiera montarlo cómodamente, pero no lo dejara completamente recostado, y así poder estar atento a si alguien se acercaba demasiado.  
El muchacho acariciaba todo lo que podía, moviendo la cadera, ejerciendo una deliciosa fricción en ambos miembros aún atrapados en sus prisiones de tela; Sus besos se hicieron violentos, sorprendiendo de un modo agradable al mayor, mientras sus dedos nerviosos y desesperados se enredaban tratando de abrir sus pantalones.  
Dracule mordió uno de sus labios dentro del beso y con una sonrisa divertida alejo las manos del joven, para cumplir el mismo esa tarea. Roronoa lo observaba intensamente, lo deseaba, no había notado cuanto ansiaba esto hasta ahora que lo sentía otra vez, cuando el peli negro hubiese terminado de aflojar la ropa de ambos, el modelo intento levantarse sobre sus rodillas para sacarse la ropa pero el otro lo detuvo poniendo sus manos sobre las de Zoro.  
-Calma... –Indicó haciéndole sentarse una vez más, y con movimientos apresurados pero elegantes escarbó en su pulcro pantalón de vestir hasta sacar su endurecido miembro, sacudiéndolo un par de veces hasta levantarlo completamente, podía sentir cómo la respiración de su compañero se aceleraba, incapaz de separar la mirada deseosa del falo frente a él.  
-Bésame. –Ordenó mientras buscaba ahora entre el cierre de mezclilla liberar al muchacho. Zoro apretó los ojos con un gemido ahogado cuando los fríos dedos de su patrón se cerraron a su alrededor, y obedientemente cumplió su orden.  
El de ojos claros sabía perfectamente que aunque era una calle poco transitada, si eran muy ruidosos o movían mucho el auto serían descubiertos, por lo que opto por el plan B, que aunque no satisfacía su deseo de tomar al muchacho, cumplía con la necesidad de hacerlos disfrutar.  
Con una de sus manos atrapó el rostro del chico a medio centímetro de distancia, permitiéndose probar su aliento pero no dejándole besarlo más, fijando sus miradas mientras con su mano libre apretaba ambas erecciones juntas, dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones con una mueca de placer. Masturbándolos a la par, Mihawk pronto encontró un ritmo rápido y placentero, intrigado por la mirada concentrada, llena de deseo que el otro mantenía fija sobre él.  
-Roronoa… -Llamó inconscientemente, exteriorizando de algún modo su curiosidad. El peli verde gimió y se inclinó para recargar su frente contra la del otro, incapaz de apartar su mirada de la de su acompañante. Estaba perdido en el profundo misterio indescifrable que era Dracule Mihawk, recordando las aguas de aquel viaje que compartieron, sus ojos le recordaban el reflejo dorado del sol sobre el mar, la calidez de su compañía, estaba completamente enamorado de ese hombre, no había manera de negarlo; El gemido de la voz grave del sujeto de sus ensoñaciones lo trajo de regreso a la realidad, haciéndole estallar en un mar blanco de placer. Los dedos del mayor siguieron subiendo y bajando erráticamente, apretando el miembro flácido y lleno de semen del muchacho contra el propio, hasta unírsele en el orgasmo.  
Permanecieron en silencio por un par de minutos, el menor tumbado sobre su patrón respirando con dificultad con el rostro escondido entre la cueva que le brindaba su cuello, el espacio entre su cabeza y hombro.  
-Ya es tarde, ve a descansar… -Cortó el silencio Dracule, acariciando su espalda suavemente.  
Vaya manera de terminar el momento, pensó el muchacho, pero el recuerdo de los límpidos ojos de Perona, observándolo luego de su acto de rebeldía, le estrujaron el pecho en algo así como un sentimiento de culpa. –Si…  
La noche fue un mar de cavilaciones para el modelo, confusas, culpa, deseo, incoherencias… Un suspiró al aire mientras ocultaba su rostro bajo la tibia almohada puso fin a ese largo día.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15.**

Los meses pasaron con una suavidad y rapidez impresionante, las celebraciones de fin de año se vieron interrumpidas por el trabajo y aunque la escuela era un peso menos, la agenda no parecía disminuir actividades, y una semana antes de regresar a clases:  
-¡Zoro! –Llamaba una vocecilla aburrida, hasta cierto punto fastidiada y con un muy ligero toque de suplica.  
-Ya te lo dije, debo de trabajar… -Repitió por enésima vez el modelo, preparando una mochila con todo lo que necesitaría durante el día, haciendo recuento de cada cosa que debía hacer antes.  
Con un suspiro, el otro muchacho se rindió.  
-Siempre estas ocupado, ya nunca tienes tiempo para jugar con nosotros… -El joven de cabello oscuro se extendió sobre la mesa, apoyando la frente sobre los brazos. -¿Cuál es el punto de trabajar si te vuelves un esclavo?  
-Luffy…  
-Prometiste que iríamos al parque de diversiones…  
-Luffy… -Dijo una vez más, con un deje de culpa.  
El aludido sonrió, aunque no era una de sus típicas muestras de alegría genuina, solo era una mueca con los labios curvados, Luffy era terrible fingiendo.  
-Lo sé, estas ocupado… -Con un suspiro el joven se levanto para marcharse, vería a los otros, pero comenzaba extrañar a su mejor amigo. –Nos vemos.  
Luego de que la habitación se quedo en silencio, Roronoa se quedó observando la puerta por donde había partido su amigo, dejándose caer pesadamente en un pequeño taburete perteneciente a Ussop, a pie del inicio de una pintura nueva.  
El moreno siempre lo entendía y apoyaba, no podía evitar sentirse culpable de fallarle en pequeños detalles como la falta a aquella promesa, quizá ridícula, pero una promesa al fin.  
Tras mucho pelear con su sentido de responsabilidad, el modelo llamó a su patrón para pedir el día, Mihawk refunfuño, pero estaba demasiado liado con las propuestas de Ben cómo para ponerle mucha atención y simplemente lo despacho asintiendo.  
A Zoro le tomó cerca de una hora encontrar a sus amigos, cuando lo hizo, el menor de los 4 se colgó a su espalda, haciéndolo caer y comenzaron a discutir, aunque la enorme sonrisa del de cabello negro fue imposible disimularla.  
Sanji acarició la cabellera verde de su amigo mientras Usopp traía bebidas para todos, intentando que Luffy no acabara con ellas; Roronoa lo miró curioso, pero el rubio permaneció mirando a otro lado distraído, paseando su cigarrillo entre sus finos dedos; el de cabello verde esbozo una sonrisa y estaba por pronunciar un sincero "gracias", pero se vieron interrumpidos por los otros dos.  
Había olvidado lo diferente que era ese mundo, el por qué a pesar de la distancia y los años seguían siendo amigos, había olvidado el cuanto los quería.  
Por otra parte, en el hogar de los Dracule, Beckam se retiraba cansado, pero contento de haber podido finalizar las preparaciones oficiales y papeleo para el inicio del proyecto.  
Mihawk bebía una copa de vino, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad del dojo. Estaba por llamar a Roronoa, pero recordó que le había dado el día y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se posara en su cara mientras dejaba que su memoria trajera de vuelta el primer contacto que tuvieron, que pasó en ese mismito lugar. Tras un rato regresó al estudio, inspirado, y decidió terminar lo que había iniciado hacía algunos meses ya.  
En una pequeña habitación olvidada descansaban sus obras inconclusas, su material de pintura y algunos otros cacharros, cómo decía Shanks, pero la decepción pronto cubrió su rostro, durante su ataque de ira la mayoría de cosas habían quedado destrozadas. La obra del guerrero, que había iniciado con Zoro, estaba partida justo por el medio, con un suspiro el de ojos dorados paseo las yemas de los dedos por el corte tan fino en el lienzo, automáticamente miró a donde descansaba la espada de filo negro, imponente como siempre.  
Con pasos firmes se acercó al muro y le tomo grácilmente entre sus manos, dejando ir un suspiro. ¿Hacía cuanto le había abandonado por completo? Durante aquel momento de intenso dolor, donde se convirtió en su instrumento de destrucción, no había notado el polvo en ella, el frio de la empuñadura, el peso de los recuerdos que albergaba en su bello labrado.  
Le dedico un minuto de debido respeto a Kokutou Yoru antes de regresar al dojo y blandirla al aire, el sutil zumbido del aire siendo cortado le hiso cerrar los ojos con una extraña mueca. Pequeños segmentos de recuerdos agradables eran rápidamente cubiertos por la terrible realidad.  
Regresó la pieza a su lugar y se tumbó en el amplio sillón nuevo del estudio, con un semblante acongojado. Antes de que su mente trajera a flote el dolor de aquel recuerdo que había sepultado con los años, tomó las llaves de su auto y salió, cuando dejo el estacionamiento techado notó lo tarde que era, su reloj confirmándole que pasaba de la media noche.  
A veces maldecía estos pequeños deseos que surgían de la nada, pero no podía… no, no quería ignorarles.  
Estacionándose a la entrada del edificio donde se alojaba su empleado, espero alrededor de una hora, cavilando respecto a sus acciones, tras lo cual marcó el número del muchacho.  
-¿… diga? –Murmuró una vocecilla adormilada.  
-Baja.  
-¿Qué…? ¿A dónde?... –Se escuchó un bostezo y la voz se aclaró. -¿Quién habla?  
-Tienes 10 minutos. –Tras ese simple informe, la llamada se cortó.  
Era fácil, después de eso, saber de quien se trataba. Con ademanes perezosos, pero denotando cierta emoción, el de cabello verde se unió a su patrón dentro del tiempo establecido.  
-Buenas noches… -Saludó al acercarse al hombre que esperaba recargado contra el cofre del carro.  
Mihawk le miró moviendo la cabeza como respuesta y posó una mano sobre la cadera del chico cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, las mejillas de Zoro se colorearon ligeramente, tornándose completamente rojas cuando el otro lo acercó aún más y lo besó, profunda y agresivamente.  
Al romper el beso, Roronoa abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con la intensa mirada del otro, era hermosa e intimidante, pero brillaba con una profunda furia y destellos ocultos de tristeza. El muchacho suspiro inclinándose, clavando su mirada inconscientemente en la camisa entreabierta del otro, era doloroso saber que no estaba ahí por el mero gusto de estar con él… No, para este momento ya había aprendido a distinguir cuando Mihawk le buscaba por el puro placer de hacerlo, de cuando lo hacía buscando una vía de escape a lo que torturaba su mente… se preguntaba si su patrón estaba al tanto de lo transparente que era para él.  
Su visita al hotel fue especialmente… intensa, por así decirlo, desde la primera caricia al entrar a la habitación, hasta el momento en que clavo sus dedos en las sabanas con un gemido de dolor y placer ahogado con la cara entre las almohadas.  
Una, dos, tres veces, y en ninguna de ellas pareció que Mihawk estuviera realmente ahí, Zoro podía sentir la dorada mirada clavada sobre sí mismo, pero parecía que su amante estaba en otro lado, con alguien más.  
Luego de que el mayor se marchara, el modelo se quedó abrazado a una almohada pretendiendo dormir; un punzante dolor se había alojado en su pecho, hería su orgullo saber que era una herramienta, pero eso se encontraba con el creciente sentimiento de querer complacer al sujeto, hacerle sonreír de alguna manera.  
Con esa idea, apretando los dientes, le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de la sonrisa sincera que esbozaba a lado del pelirrojo ¿Por qué él no podía lograr lo mismo?  
Debatiendo con sus sentimientos encontrados es como el chico calló al final dormido, perdiéndose en una serie de agobiantes sueños.  
Llegó el último fin de semana antes de clases, por más vueltas que le diera, en el interior deseaba más que solo esos encuentros, sabía que Mihawk solo lo estaba usando para aliviar algo que le molestaba, aunque no sabía el que. Suspiro largamente, preguntándose por que se dirigía a casa del sujeto.  
Pasó de largo el dojo y se planto frente el gran portón del jardín a la entrada de esa enorme casa, buscando rápidamente una escusa para su visita mientras tocaba el timbre.  
La conocida voz de una mujer contestando por el intercomunicador lo sorprendió, aunque era de esperarse, esa era su casa.  
-¿Si...? ¿Quién es? -Preguntó la voz.  
-Soy... Zoro, vine a...  
-¡Zoro! -Gritó ella, interrumpiendo lo que fuera a decir.  
Sus pasos apresurados se intensificaron al llegar a la puerta, la cual abrió sin ninguna ceremonia, mostrándose enrojecida y agitada.  
-Pasa, pasa, por favor.  
-Ho-Hola... -Saludó el muchacho curioso por su apariencia ingresando a la fría casa.  
-¿Qué necesitas? -preguntó la chica, muy solícita, sonriéndole con picardía.  
-Vengo a... a ver a tu padre... -se esforzaba por que los nervios de que alguien pudiera sospechar su visita no lo arruinaran todo. -Quiero... quiero pedirle un permiso...  
-Ahh... -Exclamo Perona un tanto decepcionada, desde su primer y único encuentro en el hotel no había tenido oportunidad de volver a estar a solas con el muchacho. -Esta trabajando...  
-Oh... -murmuró Roronoa, indeciso.  
-No creo que tarde igual -se apresuró a decir la chica, tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo a la enorme sala de estar-. Estaba viendo una película, ¿por qué no me acompañas hasta que se desocupe?  
-Claro... -Aceptó no muy seguro, aunque pronto cambio su ánimo metiéndose de lleno en la trama de la película, una excelente muestra del cine de horror.  
Sin embargo, Perona no cesaba en sus intentos de llamar su atención, rozando suavemente sus manos, acomodando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Zoro y mirándolo insistentemente.  
Al fin harta de que el muchacho pareciera no enterarse delo que había a su alrededor, lo llamó suavemente, en un tono completamente sensual.  
-Zoro...  
-¿Hmm? -Contestó el otro, girándose levemente para ver a quien lo llamaba, siendo incapaz de regresar a la película cuando los labios de la chica se prendieron de los de él, suspirando encantado cuando Perona se levanto en sus rodillas en el amplio sillón, para avanzar y montarse en sus piernas, abrazándose cómodamente a su amplia espalda.  
Aunque la chica no fuese su interés romántico inmediato, le parecía bonita y no podía negar que deseaba dejar ir su frustración, la de sentirse utilizado por Mihawk. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué más daba? Dracule podía buscar en otro lo que había buscado en él.  
Acarició la espalda de la joven sobre la fina tela de su blusa, bajando hasta apenas rozar sus caderas y saltar a sus piernas desnudas, para volver a subir las caricias lentamente, por debajo de la falda.  
La chica de cabello rosa profundizó el beso lo más que pudo, dejando que saliva se escurriera entre sus bocas, haciendo eróticos sonidos cuando sintió la mano de zoro acariciar bruscamente su trasero por sobre la ropa interior.  
-Z-Zoro... -gimió, percibiendo la ropa se había humedecido en su entrepierna.  
El muchacho abandono sus labios para lamer su largo cuello, ella se pegó más a él, restregando sus senos contra el firme pecho, soltando otro gemido al sentir entre sus piernas como Roronoa se endurecía, era increíble lo que le provocaba, incluso aun estando vestidos.  
Las caricias ya se repartían a lo largo de sus cuerpos, Perona rascaba suavemente el cabello verde mientras Zoro acariciaba sus piernas y glúteos con movimientos circulares. Estaban llegando al límite que podían soportar, esperando ardientemente al mejor momento para deshacerse de la ropa que los separaba, cuando una mano poderosa sujetó por el brazo a Perona, alejándola de Zoro y levantándola en el aire.  
-¡¿Qué demonios haces?! -bramó Mihawk, enrojecido por la ira, mientras su hija luchaba por zafarse de su agarre.  
-P-p-papá... -Dijo cuando el hombre al fin la bajo, llenándosele los ojos de lagrimas por la vergüenza de que la viera así, se acomodó la ropa rápidamente con las manos, mordiéndose el labio temerosa mientras los ojos dorados de su progenitor la miraban furioso, sin decir una sola palabra.  
Roronoa se pasó el dorso de la mano, limpiando los rastros de saliva y labial que le habían quedado embarrados, para luego acomodarse la ropa también, tragando duro ante la escena frente a él, nervioso de que parte del castigo le tocaría por haberse metido con su hija.  
Perona retrocedió, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su padre, y huyó de la sala a las corridas.  
Cuando sus pasos se apagaron, lejanos, Mihawk escrutó a Zoro, que seguía sentado en el sillón, con un gesto que denotaba que lo fulminaría con la mirada.  
-Acaso te crees... -murmuró, trepándose sobre el joven de la misma forma que su hija lo hiciera-. ¿Te crees que puedes manosearte con cualquiera?  
El de pelo verde sintió esa poderosa mirada encima suyo, incapaz de hacer o decir nada.  
-No te he dado permiso para ello... -la voz de Dracule era un susurro. Sus manos poderosas tomaron el rostro de Zoro y lo acercaron al suyo, dejando los labios del joven tan cerca de los suyos que Roronoa creyó que iba a besarlo, pero no lo hizo-. Eres mío... -el aliento de Mihawk golpeó la boca del otro-. Que no se te olvide.  
Roronoa cerró los ojos y levanto las manos para aferrarse a aquel hombre, besarlo desesperadamente, pero sus deseos se vieron abandonados cuando el mayor se alejó de él sin más.  
-Por cierto... -volvió a hablar el de cabello negro, mientras el modelo se levantaba rápidamente, deteniendo su retirada por un momento, no sabiendo bien qué hacer, aunque la respuesta fue clara cuando sintió el calor y sabor metálico de la sangre en el interior de la boca.  
-Aléjate de mi hija. –Dijo lleno de furia su anfitrión, observándole marcharse dócilmente, acariciándose la mejilla donde había recibido el puñetazo.  
Perona lloraba en su cuarto, hundida entre sus mullidas almohadas, cuando Dracule entró sin siquiera anunciarse.  
La muchacha levantó los ojos llorosos y miró a su padre con expresión lastimera, pero éste avanzó hasta la cama y la agarró violentamente por el brazo, levantándola hasta que la tuvo a su altura.  
-¿Qué es eso de estar revolcándose con cualquiera en mi casa? -espetó, furioso-. Que sea la última vez que te veo haciendo algo así bajo mi techo.  
Jamás, en los 17 años de vida de la muchacha, su padre la había tratado de esa manera, por más estupideces que pudiera haber hecho.  
Y eso los tenía confundidos a ambos, Mihawk no sabía realmente porque estaba tan furioso ¿Era porque un muchacho idiota se había atrevido a tocar a su única hija? o...  
-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, papá?! -exclamó la adolescente-. ¿Te volviste loco o qué? ¡Suéltame!  
El hombre la soltó despectivamente, aumentando su ira por la respuesta de la muchacha.  
-¿Qué me pasa a mi? ¡¿Cómo demonios creías que iba a reaccionar al ver a mi hija a punto de fornicar con un sujeto?! ¡¿Eh?!  
-Papá -llamó Perona, arrastrando la palabra por el enojo-, tengo diecisiete años, ya no soy una niña...  
-Ohh, sí que lo eres... ¡Vives bajo MI techo! ¡Usas MI dinero! Eres completamente incapaz de sobrevivir por tu propia mano, eso hija, es ser un niño... -¿Era realmente eso lo que lo enfurecía? -Y no solo eso... ¿Uno de mis empleados? ¡¿Te volviste loca?!  
-Eres un cínico sin vergüenza... -Lloró la muchacha, resintiendo el trato que su padre le daba, sentía que poco faltaba para que el hombre la llamara una puta.  
-Tú y mamá, "Ahy, que pareja más perfecta", pero yo conozco la verdad, ¡Yo, veo lo que los demás no pueden! ¿Cómo se supone que deba de ser con el maldito ejemplo que son ustedes?  
El de los ojos dorados apretó la mirada furioso, pero ella no se detuvo.  
-Siempre trayendo personas diferentes, un amante diferente cada semana... y tú... ¡Tú! Ni siquiera haces distinción, mujeres... hombres... jóvenes... viejas... ¡No sé cómo te atreves a criti...  
Las palabras rabiosas de Perona se vieron interrumpidas por una fuertísima bofetada.  
-El día que quieras te puedes largar y entonces hacer lo que quieras, con quien quieras... -Espetó fríamente el hombre, sintiéndose asquerosamente vil por lo que acababa de hacer, sentía incluso el ardor del golpe en su mano, aumentando infinitamente su culpa. -Mientras seas menor y sigas en mi casa, vivirás con mis reglas.  
Su hija no dijo nada más, dejándose caer para abrazarse a las almohadas mientras derramaba lagrimas furiosas.  
Echándole una última mirada, Mihawk abandonó el cuarto y a Perona, que no supo expresar su enojo más que apretando y mordiendo una de las almohadas.  
El frustrado adulto entro a su estudio recién reconstruido y se dejo caer en una de las sillas para invitados, desparramándose en ella. Era un bastardo, había hecho daño a su hija, a su princesa, por un arranque de furia.  
Se tallo las sienes frustrado, debía buscar un modo para arreglar las cosas, si bien no era una persona que demostrara abiertamente su afecto, adoraba a su hija, y se maldecía enteramente por haberse dejado llevar de aquel modo.  
Sin embargo, Perona era rencorosa y no olvidaría fácilmente la ofensa, principalmente porque era la primera vez en su vida que la golpeaba.  
No se presentó a la cena, ni al desayuno del día siguiente, Boa, perdida en sus propios asuntos no le dio importancia y salió a hacer sus respectivas compras del día, el señor de la casa por otro lado, se retiro a trabajar completamente intranquilo, quizá distraerse entre el papeleo pendiente le dejaría encontrar una solución convincente.  
Tarde en la noche cuando decidió regresar, se encontró con su esposa en la sala, que cambiaba el canal de la tv ausentemente.  
-¿Y Perona? -preguntó Mihawk, desde la puerta de la sala.  
-Se fue... -respondió la sedosa voz. -Escapo de casa.  
-¿Se fue? -repitió el hombre, acercándose a su esposa-. ¡¿Y te quedas sentada así nada más?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
-Me acabo de enterar, -aunque su voz sonaba tranquila su esposo pudo notar que estaba preocupada cuando pudo encararla. -Shanks llamó hace un rato, dijo que esta mañana llegó a su oficina con una mochila llena de cosas...  
Mihawk llevó la mano hasta su nariz y masajeó el tabique, tratando de recuperar la calma.  
-Maldita sea... Voy a buscarla -anunció, regresando por donde había venido.  
Por el trayecto en auto Dracule lanzó cientos de maldiciones, no estaba listo para ver al pelirrojo, no ahora y quizá nunca.  
Aparcó en un conjunto de lujosos condominios y subió al último piso de una torre que conocía perfectamente, la música del ascensor el enfermaba, acelerando su corazón nerviosamente a niveles casi dolorosos.  
No era tan tarde como para estar durmiendo, pero algo detuvo su mano antes de tocar el timbre. Respirando hondo, el hombre de barba pulsó el llamador largamente, casi por diez segundos.  
-¡Ya voy! -Escuchó del otro lado de la puerta y parpadeo pesadamente reconociéndola al instante. -¡Ya voy maldita sea! ¡Con un demonio, deja de...!  
El pelirrojo se quedó mudo al ver a su ex amante cuando abrió la puerta.  
-Shanks -dijo Mihawk, con un leve temblor en su voz-. ¿Dónde está Perona?  
-Esta... afuera... -Contestó confundido, agitando la cabeza para salir del shock, era obvio que el hombre iría a buscar a su hija. -Fue con Makino a comprar cosas para la cena...  
Dracule pareció respirar algo más tranquilo, aunque el nerviosismo en sus ojos no se fue.  
Su viejo amigo le sonrió comprensivo, sabiendo lo difícil que pudo ser saber que su hija había huido. Extendió una mano y antes de notar lo que hacía, acarició amorosamente la mejilla de su viejo amigo.  
-Tranquilo, está bien... solo un poco asustada.  
Los ojos dorados se posaron en los oscuros orbes de su interlocutor, mirándose largamente por varios segundos.  
Shanks recapacito sobre sus acciones y arranco rápidamente la mano de aquel tan extrañado contacto, tratando de volver a su despreocupada actitud de siempre.  
-Dale unos días... que se tranquilice para que puedas hablar con ella...  
La voz del pelirrojo era como un extraño hechizo, que sumía a Mihawk en un estado de confusión y paz.  
-Tal vez... deba esperar... -murmuró, pero el ascensor se abría en aquel momento, y Perona y Makino salían de él riendo a carcajadas.  
Cuando la pelirrosada vio a su padre, su alegría se transformó en rabia y se detuvo a varios metros del departamento.  
-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? -espetó, masticando con odio esas palabras.  
-Princesa -Dracule sentía que su corazón iba a desfallecer.  
Trató de acercarse a su hija, mirándola con una expresión llena de amor y culpa.  
-Vuelve a casa, pequeña, hablemos...  
Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lagrimas, pero no quería ceder no luego de como la había tratado.  
-No... -Murmuró furiosa, esforzándose por no derramar el líquido. -No quiero volver a esa casa... a ¡Tú! casa...  
-Perona... -pidió suavemente su padre.  
-No... -Repitió con labios temblorosos, echándose a correr al interior de la casa al no poder contenerse más.  
-Makino... -Llamó Shanks, y la mujer automáticamente entro tras la muchachita para intentar tranquilizarla.  
El de barba se sujetó la frente, frustrado y dolido.  
-Dale tiempo... cuidaremos bien de ella, sabes que no la dejaría sola...  
-Me excedí... -interrumpió el padre. -La golpee, Shanks...  
-Lo sé... me contó lo que pasó...  
-Cuida de ella... te lo pagaré, lo prometo.  
-Sabes que no es necesario, es mi ahijada... Con mucho gusto cuidare de ella.  
Mihawk inhaló aire sordamente, sintiéndose el ser más vil de la tierra.  
-Me voy entonces...  
-Hasta pronto... -Se despidió tristemente el otro, viendo cómo se alejaba aquella persona a la que tanto había querido.  
Esa noche, el artista no consiguió conciliar el sueño nuevamente, perseguido por el rostro enrojecido y lloroso de su hija.


End file.
